When Love Lives
by Jade Lammourgy
Summary: Dit was het, ik had mijn beslissing gemaakt. Het stond bekend dat lid worden van de Orde van de Feniks, de nummer één organisatie op de "ongewenste" Voldemort lijst, werd gezien als zelfmoord actie. Vooral voor de gene die nog niet al te ervaren waren. Zoals ik. - OP HOLD. Gaat overnieuw geschreven worden. -
1. Proloog

Erhm! Nieuw verhaal ;D *Allemaal in koor: Yaaaaaaaaaaaay*  
Zie (A) wist wel dat jullie blij zouden zijn *kuch eigendunk kuch*  
Wel het wordt een beetje standaard bij mij, maar opnieuw een Sirius x Oc verhaal 8D Dit keer niet op Zweinstein meer daarna ^^ Hopelijk genieten jullie ervan en reviewen jullie ook even!  
Summary: _Dit was het, ik had mijn beslissing gemaakt. Het stond bekend dat lid worden van de Orde van de Feniks, de nummer een organisatie op de "ongewenste" Voldemort lijst, werd gezien als zelfmoord actie. Vooral voor die gene die nog niet al te ervaren waren. Zoals… ik._

_-_-_-_

**Proloog**

Dit was het, ik had mijn beslissing gemaakt. Het stond bekend dat lid worden van de Orde van de Feniks, de nummer een organisatie op de "ongewenste" Voldemort lijst, werd gezien als zelfmoord actie. Vooral voor die gene die nog niet al te ervaren waren. Zoals… ik.  
Maar er was nu geen terugweg. Ik had mijn beslissing gemaakt, en als ik weg zou lopen zou ik het mezelf nooit vergeven. Ik wilde vechten voor de mensen waarvan ik hield, en ik wilde ervoor zorgen dat Voldemort werd gestopt.

De man die met hinkende snelle passen voor me liep, was moeilijk bij te houden. Zijn blauwe oog tolde rond in zijn oogkas, en ik had zowat nog geen woord met hem gesproken.

'We zijn er bijna.' Hoorde ik hem brommen, en ik zette een nog snellere pas in en probeerde hem bij te houden. We sloegen een paar hoeken om en kwamen daarna in een grauwe straat met grote grijze gebouwen die dreigend op me neer keken.

De bliksem in de lucht maakte de panden alleen nog maar meer angstaanjagender, en voor een seconde twijfelde ik of ik wel bij de goede club was beland.

De man die voor me liep, Dwaaloog Dolleman, stopte bruusk en keek me even aan en gaf me een rare grijns.

'Er is geen terugweg nu…' Ik slikte en volgde hem naar de zwarte deur. Hij klopte op de gouden klopper sprak een paar vreemde woorden uit, waarna hij de deur krakend open deed.

De hal was met veel kaarsen verlicht terwijl het zwart/grijze behang er grauwig bij hing. De planken kraakte onder het gestommel van Dolleman zijn manke been. Hij gaf een ruw gebaar en ik volgde hem tippelend terwijl ik mijn Zwarte lange jas van mijn schouders liet zakken.

Als Dolleman zelf niet was gestopt en naar de trap had gekeken was de man die nonchalant tegen de muur aan leunde me niet eens opgevallen. Zijn glimlach was warm en zijn haar zwart er warrig. De bril die hij verder op zijn neus duwde zag er breekbaar uit, maar de man zelf zag eruit als iemand die je niet snel neer kon halen.

'Potter…' Zei Dolleman stijf en liep daarna weer door. De man, Potter dus, glimlachte naar me en liep de laatste treden van de trap naar beneden.

'Jij moet onze nieuwe aanwinst zijn. James Potter, zeg maar gewoon James' Hij stak zijn hand uit die ik glimlachend schudde. Ik kende hem eigenlijk al. De Marauders zaten vroeger 2 jaar hoger dan mij op school en iedereen kende ze. Sirius Zwarts de rokkenjager, Remus Lupos de stille boekenwurm die meisjes toch wel heel leuk vonden, James Potter die gek was op… erhm… Lily of zo. En Peter Pippeling, die vond iedereen eigenlijk maar een beetje raar.

'Charlotte Rainier, zeg maar Lotte.' Hij grijnsde en liep voor me uit naar een deur toe. Hij deed hem open en 20 paar hoofden draaide zich om naar ons en staarde me aan. Ik wist zeker dat mijn wangen rood werden en ik gaf ze een glimlachje die de meeste terug gaven.

'Wees maar niet bang. Ze bijten niet… wel Remus misschien wel.' Remus gaf hem een boze blik terwijl ik er niks kon doen en zachtjes lachte. Ik was vorige week al ingewijd voor de Orde, en het was me gelijk verteld over Remus zijn… Probleempje.

'Wel eigenlijk is hij maar een puppy, een echte wolf zou ik hem niet noemen…' James ging naast een rood harige jonge vrouw zitten die hem ietwat streng aankeek, en natuurlijk trok James me mee naar beneden zodat ik naast hem zat.

'Nog een opmerking en ik zou mijn bijt kunsten even oefenen… op jouw.' Merkte Remus op en James keek hem onschuldig aan waarna Dolleman kuchte en ze boos aankeek.

'Als de kleuters klaar zijn…?' De zaken gingen gelijk op serieus en de vergadering duurde korter dan verwacht. Perkamentus had het ook nog even over mij en verschillende mensen stelde zich voor. Je had Lily Evers, die verloofd was aan James die niet blijer kon kijken. Dan had je Romeo Wolkenveldt, Sirius Zwarts, Peter Pippeling, Marlene McKinnon Frank Lubbermans en zijn vrouw Lies en nog een paar mensen.

Na de vergadering verliet iedereen het pand of bleef nog even praten maar Perkamentus liep gelijk naar mij toe en nam me aan de kant. Zijn blauwe ogen leken wel door me heen te boren en ik werd er zowat nerveus van.

'Nu Lotte, ik wilde het even met je over hebben waar je gaat verblijven nu je lid bent van de orde.'

'Sorry Meneer?' Ik keek hem verbaast aan, dit had ik zeker niet verwacht.

'Sinds je nieuwe bent en nog maar 18 bent hebben we afgesproken dat we je eerst ergens willen laten blijven, zodat we zeker zijn van je veiligheid. We hebben een paar plekken voor je… je kunt bij Molly en Arthur Wemel gaan wonen, die hebben een oppasser nodig of-'

'Wij zijn meer dan blij om haar bij ons in huis te nemen!' Onderbrak niemand minder dan James Potter hem en ik wist zeker dat Perkamentus zijn blauwe ogen meer gingen twinkelen.

'Ah ja! Meneer Potter hier en zijn twee andere vrienden Sirius Zwarts en Remus Lupos verblijven in dit pand.' Ik zelf wist niet of het zo'n slim idee was om bij hun in te trekken. Aangezien een daarvan een bekende vrouwen jager was. James Potter zelf last had van een hyperactiviteit en ik wist wel zeker dat Remus me niet wilde in dit huis.

'Maak je maar geen zorgen, Remus vind het vast niet erg…' Zei James als of hij mijn gedachten kon lezen.

'Geweldig! Juffrouw Rainier uw spullen staan al in de bijkamer.' Zei Perkamentus en mijn geluk leek echt op te gaan toen ik de stem van Remus hoorde.

'Waarvoor?'

'Remus! Ik zocht je juist!' Zei James, veels te blij… ' Juffrouw Rainier hier komt bij ons wonen voor een tijdje… je weet wel, nieuwe regel en zo…' Remus gelaat betrok even en zijn ogen flitste voor een seconden naar mij toe. Stomme James… zo wilde ik het ijs niet breken tegenover Remus…

'Maar wa-'

'Er gebeurt echt niks, dat weet ik wel zeker. Stel je niet zo aan! Ze kan vast heel goed voor zichzelf zorgen…' Zei James grinnikend en Remus rolde met zijn ogen waarna hij me een warme glimlach gaf.

'Wel… welkom bij de club dan.' hij schudde mijn hand en hierna kwam Sirius er ook bij staan.

'Wat? Welke club? Mag ik ook lid worden…?' James en Remus zuchtte waarna Remus hem een klap op zijn achterhoofd gaf en hem dringend aankeek.

'Soms vraag ik me echt af waar jouw hersens zijn Sluipvoet…'

'Juffrouw Rainier komt bij ons wonen. Als nieuw kamer genoot!' Zei James over enthousiast en glimlachte van oor tot oor terwijl er een grijns op Sirius zijn gezicht kwam.

'Ah… wel als je nog geen bed hebt, je bent alt-' Past… weer een klap van James en Remus voor Sirius die hun boos aankeek.

'Waar was dat voor nodig?'

'Wat denk je zelf.'

'Ze is hier nog geen minuut…'

'En jij moet alweer wat gaan flikken…'

'Soms vraag ik me echt af…'

Sirius bromde en deed zijn armen over elkaar terwijl James en Remus me even schuldig aankeken. 'Let maar niet op hem,' Begon Remus, ' Hij moet soms… wat energie kwijt…' Ik grinnikte alleen en keek ze vrolijk aan wat hun als teken zagen dat ik niet boos was.

'Ik help je wel met je koffers. Je mag namelijk in mijn kamer intrekken. Ik ben hier toch overmorgen weg. Dan ga ik bij mijn Lilykins intrekken!' Zei James over enthousiast en ik hoorde Lily aan de andere kant nog naar hem schreeuwen.

'Als je die naam nog een keer gebruikt James, slaap je voor de rest van je leven op de bank!' James grijnsde schaapachtig naar der draaide zich daarna naar mij om en gaf me een snelle glimlach.

'Dat meent ze nie-'

'Dat meen ik wel _Potter_!' Ik lachte bij het zien van James zijn gezicht en Sirius en Remus hadden het kennelijk ook moeilijk om hun lach in te houden.

James sleepte me mee naar de bijkamer, volgens mij om nog meer nederlagen te vermeiden en ik zag inderdaad 3 koffers staan en een rieten mand.

'Mowi!' Zei ik blij en pakte het kleine witte katje op terwijl zijn knal groene ogen me verbaasd aankeken. Ze leken net te zeggen; _Hoe durft ze me uit mijn slaap te halen?!_

Ik grinnikte en James aaide Mowi ook over zijn hoofdje heen die vrolijk spinde.

'Hoe heet hij?' Vroeg hij dan ook en ik bloosde licht toen ik er aan dacht hoe ik op die naam was gekomen.

'Mowi.'

'Mowi?' Herhaalde hij, kennelijk stom verbaasd.

'Is een mengeling van Momo en Kiwi. Momo betekend Perzik en Kiwi… ach dat spreekt voor zich. Dat zijn mijn twee lievelings fruitsoorten…' James keek me even aan waarna hij in de lach schoot en een koffer pakte.

'Weet je, ik denk dat je hier eerder past dan je denkt…' Ik keek hem vragend aan maar James grijnsde alleen en nam daarna 2 koffers mee en ik pakte de andere en Mowi waarna ik snel achter hem aanliep naar mijn nieuwe kamer.


	2. Mens Erger Je Niet

_Beetje kort hoofdstuk! Sorry daarvoor alvast! En nog super mega uber erg bedankt voor de hele lieve, en vooral bemoedigende reviews! Ben jullie eeuwigdankbaar ;D  
Veel leesplezier en vergeet niet te reviewen hea [a]  
P.s. Mowi is een kater xD_

-_-_-

Die avond, had ik eindelijk al mijn spullen uitgepakt. Met een klein beetje hulp van Sirius en James… let op mijn woorden; _Klein Beetje_.

Toen we bij mijn kleren waren, pakte Sirius er een lingerie stukje uit en zwaaide ermee door de kamer als een klein giechelend schooljongetje terwijl James dubbel lag van het lachen. Daarna had ik ze de kamer uitgeduwd en de deur zowat gebarricadeerd.

Bleek dus… dat Sirius nog mijn lingerie had, moest de deur weer open maken en achter hem aanrennen om het terug te krijgen. Hij scheurde op het einde maar we hadden met z'n drieën wel de grootste lol.

Sirius mocht hem daarna houden omdat hij hem zo mooi vond, en hij toch al helemaal kapot was dus ik er niks meer aan had.

'Wat wil je er eigenlijk mee doen…?' Vroeg ik hem verbaast toen hij grijnsde.

'Wil je alle details of-'

'Nee! Stop maar! Hoef het al niet meer te horen!' Schreeuwde ik en stampte mijn kamer weer in terwijl ik James en Sirius hard hoorde lachen.

Na een paar minuten kwam er een klop op de deur en ik deed de deur open en zag Remus met een scheve glimlach op zijn gezicht voor me staan.

'Heb je hulp nodig?' Vroeg hij met een eerlijk glimlach. Ik lachte en liet hem in.

'Als je maar niet aan mijn kleding zit…' Hij keek me vreemd aan en ik lachte wat meer.

'Vraag maar aan Sirius en James…' Hij begreep het kennelijk al en rolde met zijn ogen.

'Je hebt het hier leuk gemaakt. Het ruikt ook al beter, toen James hier woonde stonk het hier echt…'

'Ik ruik eerlijk gezegd niks.' Hij lachte opnieuw terwijl hij wat boeken op de plank plaatste.

'Kwam bij het pakket…' Ik gaf hem een oprechte glimlach waarna we in stilte verder werkte. Het was fijn, omdat de stilte eigenlijk al voor zichzelf sprak.

'Mag… mag ik je wat vragen?' Zei hij opeens en ik keek hem even aan waarna ik knikte.

'Mag je mij?' Ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op en keek hem vreemd aan.

'Bedoel je-'

'Ik bedoel, mag je me als een… weerwolf?' Ik keek hem even aan waarna ik warm naar hem glimlachte.

'Ik ken je nog niet lang genoeg om dat te zeggen… Maar ik vind je erg moedig en je ziet eruit als een hele aardig man. De meeste weerwolven zien er bloeddorstig uit maar jij bent hartstikke rustig en kennelijk ook een beetje verlegen.' Hij bloosde en ik lachte naar hem.

'Natuurlijk zitten er wat gevaren aan. Maar ik weet zeker dat jij nooit iemand pijn zult doen…' Hij lachte een verlegen glimlach.

'Je denk dat ik moedig ben?' Vroeg hij met een grijns en ik gaf hem een lichte duw tegen zijn schouder.

'Wordt nou niet arrogant. Want Sirius heeft al genoeg arrogantie voor jullie drie samen…' Hij lachte en pakte daarna mijn hand en trok me mee naar beneden.

'Je hebt vast honger. Ik heb eten gemaakt,' Zei hij met veel meer zelfverzekerdheid en vrolijkheid, ' Sirius en James zijn al beneden… en als die niet snel te eten krijgen dan eten ze het huis op… letterlijk.' Ik grinnikte en we liepen de eetkamer in waar Sirius en James inderdaad zaten als of ze verhongerde.

'Eindelijk! Ik was al bang dat ik zelf moest gaan _koken_.' Zei Sirius terwijl zijn gezicht even betrok en James zachtjes grinnikte. Na een paar seconden stond het eten op tafel en schepte Sirius en James allebei op als of ze al in geen weken meer hadden gegeten.

'Dus…' Zei James nadat hij het vele eten in zijn mond naar binnen had geslikt. 'Wat gaan we vanavond doen?' Remus zuchtte terwijl Sirius zowat op zijn stoel zat te bounchen.

'Een Dreuzel spel! Ik wil een Dreuzel spel doen!' Zei Sirius als of hij 4 was. Ik keek Remus even vragend aan die grinnikte en James Sirius probeerde te kalmeren.

'Wees gerust… Sirius is altijd een beetje… vrolijk, als het om Dreuzel dingen gaat.' Ik keek even naar Sirius die zich kennelijk een naam probeerde te herinneren van een spel.

'Man-achter-je-fiets… Mens-laten-we-niet… Wat was het nou?'

'Mens-erger-je-niet?' Viel ik in en Sirius keek me verbluft, maar met een grote glimlach aan.

'Ja! Dat was hem! Hoe weet jij dat?' Vroeg hij daarna met een vragende puppy blik, kennelijk zijn eten helemaal vergetend.

'Opgevoed door Dreuzels, ben een Dreuzeltelg…' Antwoordde ik zachtjes en keek even naar mijn handen. Ik wist niet zeker of ze vooroordelen hadden of iets anders.

'Gaaf! Dan weet jij vast waarom Dreuzels een Zuig-dinges hebben… of hoe dat ook heet.' Ik lachte en begon de drie jongens alles uit te leggen over een Stofzuiger. Ze leken behoorlijk geïnteresseerd over zoiets normaals.

'Wauw… Dit moet Lily weten. Wedden dat zij niet weet wat het is?' Zei James grijnzend terwijl Remus met zijn ogen rolde.

'Lily is ook een Dreuzeltelg James…' James gezicht veranderde naar onbegrip en keek daarna iets minder vrolijk.

'Oh ja…' Sirius schoot in de lach terwijl Remus en ik met onze ogen rolde en James ons chagrijnig aankeek.

Na het lekkere eten van Remus besloten we Sirius een plezier te doen en het spel te spelen. Ik moest de spelregels wel 3 keer uit leggen, en ze vertellen dat de pionnetjes en de dobbelstenen niet naar hun luisterde maar ze ze zelf moesten verplaatsen voordat we eindelijk konden beginnen.

Na een half uur had ik gewonnen terwijl James probeerde een dobbelsteen op 6 te laten rollen met zijn stem en Sirius met Remus een discussie had over wat de pionnetjes moesten voorstellen.

'Pinguïn!'

'Kapstok!'

'Pinguïn!'

'Kapstok!'

'Weet je… het stelt een mannetje voor…' Viel ik grinnikend in, en ze keken me even aan waarna ze snoven en allebei een poppetje boos terug zette.

'Het was een kapstok…' Murmelde Sirius nog na waarna ik zuchtte.

'Pinguïn!' Zei Remus als of het duidelijk was.

'Waar is de snavel dan?'

'Waar zijn de stokken van de kapstok dan?'

En zo begon er weer een discussie terwijl James en ik het volgde als een tennis balletje. Maar na 10 minuten hadden we er toch wel schoon genoeg van en ruimde James het spel op.

'Zeg,' Begon ik om een nieuwe onderwerp te beginnen. 'van wie is dit huis eigenlijk?'

'Van mij. Het was eerst van mijn ouders maar die zijn dood, godzijdank, en hebben het nagelaten aan mij.' Zei Sirius als of hij het hele aspect van daarnet al was vergeten.

Er viel een stilte en James kwam terug met wat te drinken. Remus maakte het vuur aan met een zwiepje van zijn toverstok en na een tijdje sprak James weer.

'Heb jij eigenlijk ook op Zweinstein gezeten?' Ik knikte en nu keek hij me helemaal vragend aan.

'Niet in Griffoendor anders kende ik je wel…'

'Ravenklauw. Ik was een slimme leerling vol met leergierigheid volgens de hoed…' Ze knikten begrijpend waarna ik op stond en besloot om naar bed te gaan.

'Trouwens… waar slaap jij dan als ik jouw kamer heb?' Vroeg ik verward aan James toen hun de glazen gingen opruimen.

'Oh op de bank.' Antwoordde hij dood normaal terwijl ik hem verbaast aankeek.

'Dan wil ik dat jij nog deze twee laatste nachten in je bed slaapt. Ik slaap voor die tijd wel op de bank.' Hij deed zijn mond open om er tegen in te gaan, maar ik hield mijn hand op en keek hem grijnzend aan.

'Ik sta erop…' Hij grijnsde en bedankte me waarna iedereen besloot om naar bed te gaan. Precies toen ik iedereens deur dicht hoorde vallen, kwam ik op 2 conclusies.

1. Waar is de bank? Dit was namelijk een kamer alleen maar met stoelen. En 2. Waar moet ik een kussen en lakens vandaan halen…

'Fijn… geweldig gedaan Lotte…' Ik zuchtte en net toen ik naar boven wilde lopen stond James al pal voor me neus waardoor ik me doodschrok.

'Hier…' Zei hij grijnzend en gaf me een dunne en een dikke deken en een groot kussen. 'En de zitkamer, met bank, is hiernaast.' Hij liep voor me uit terwijl ik de gigantische hoop spullen probeerde vast te houden. De bank was zwart, wat een verrassing. Met groen, alweer zo'n verrassing…

'Slaaplekker…' Mompelde James terwijl hij zelf nog gaapte en de deur daarna dicht deed en me bij mezelf liet. Ik legde de spullen netjes op de bank neer en keek even de kamer rond waarna ik besloot de openhaard aan te doen omdat het hier anders pikken donker en ijs koud was, en deze kamer was nou niet al te vrolijk.

Na een paar minuten lag ik warm onder de dekens en merkte ik hoe moe ik eigenlijk wel niet was. Mijn ogen voelde zwaar en het vuur verwarmde me waardoor ik alleen nog maar meer slaperiger werd. Ik belandde in een droomloze slaap en de volgende ochtend stond me nog een verrassing te wachten…


	3. Verrassingen

**Waaaah! O__O LATE UPDATE! Spijt me heel erg *Zie mijn berouw xD*Hopelijk maakt dit hoofdstuk wat goed (A) Een beetje, heeeeel klein beetje, Sirius x Lotte zit erin! ^^ Dus Yay! Wel een beetje een kort stukje, but Enjoy!**

**-_-_-**

Iets nats en ruigs kietelde mijn wang waardoor ik kreunde en me verder wilde omdraaien omdat ik nog lang niet van plan was wakker te worden. Het enige wat ik kreeg als antwoord was nog een natte lik over mijn wang en ik probeerde het gene weg te duwen waardoor ik tegen iets harigs aan duwde.

Ik deed mijn ogen open en gilde terwijl ik van de bank af flikkerde toen ik de grote zwartte hond voor me zag staan met een paar puppy ogen. Ik had het toch wel geweten als er een grote hond was in dit huis?

De hond huilde zachtjes en keek me even aan met een puppy blik en ik kreeg mijn ademhaling ook weer op normaal. Hij was kennelijk bang geworden van mijn schreeuw en ik keek de hond even aan waarna ik mijn hand uit stak.

'Wees maar niet bang… Wel eigenlijk moet ik niet bang zijn…' Zei ik giechelend en de hond liep langzaam naar me toe waarna hij zijn natte neus tegen mijn hand palm aan duwde. Hij blafte zachtjes en hield zijn hoofd schuin en ik aaide hem achter zijn oren.

'Wauw, je bent echt een prachtige hond.' Zei ik en het leek net als of de hond grijnsde. Hij gaf me nog een lik over mijn wang waardoor ik moest lachen. Hij ging op zijn zij liggen en keek me even smekend aan.

'Ah je bent zo lief…' Zei ik lachend en op dat moment verstoorde James me.

'Breng z'n ego niet verder omhoog Lotte.' Zei hij met een grijns en ik keek hem vreemd aan.

'Het is een hond. Ik denk dat zijn ego prima is.'

'Wees maar niet zo zeker. Sirius kom.' De hond veranderde opeens in de man met de zwarte haren en de charmerende glimlach, Sirius dus. Hij keek me breed grijnzend aan en mijn mond zakte open terwijl ik voelde hoe mijn wangen rood werden.

'Waarom moet je nou altijd alles verpesten Gaffel? En vertel me niet wanneer ik moet komen!' Zei Sirius zeurderig waarop James snoof en hem duidelijk aankeek. Ik was aan het blozen als een gek en Sirius draaide zich weer om naar mij met een charmerende glimlach.

'Ik heb je me laten _likken_. Ik kan je niet geloven!' Zei ik en Sirius lachte vrolijk. Waarna hij weer grijnsde en me een knipoog gaf.

'Je hebt echt _magische_ vingers Lotte…' Hij knipoogde nog een keer waarna hij achter James aanliep.

'Alsjeblieft zeg niet dat je dat allemaal hebt gezien…' Zei ik een beetje wanhopig tegen James die met zijn ogen rolde en grijnsde.

'Wees maar blij dat ik hem daar stopte…' Mijn mond zakte weer open en James verliet de kamer om Remus wakker te maken zodat ze konden gaan ontbijten, wat mij alleen liet met Meneer Zwarts.

Ik bloosde nog steeds lichtjes, en liep maar snel de kamer uit naar de badkamer toe om een gesprek met Sirius te vermijden.

Ik deed de deur op slot om te verkomen dat de jongens binnen barste en keek even in de spiegel naar mezelf. Ik had een behoorlijk bleke porselein kleurige huid. Mijn bruine haar kwam in kleine krulletjes tot de helft van mijn boven arm waar het veranderde in kleine pijpenkrullen. Mijn ogen waren heel licht blauw maar ze hadden een donker blauw randje. Ik had een normaal, slank postuur en was voor de rest niet echt speciaal.

Ik waste mijn gezicht, vooral mijn wang… en liep daarna weer de badkamer uit. Ik zag Remus en James de trap aflopen terwijl James eruit zag als of hij veel te veel energie had.

'Waarom zo blij Jamesie?' Vroeg ik en hij gaf me even een norse blik, maar kon zijn grijns niet echt verbergen.

'Heb vrij vandaag van werk! Dus ik kan de hele dag niks doen!' Zucht… werk. Dat was ik zowat compleet vergeten.

'En bedankt dat je me eraan herinnert dat ik moet werken…' Zei ik me een verveelde expressie en James klopte me grijnzend op mijn rug.

Remus had binnen een paar minuten het ontbijt klaar staan terwijl ik Sirius nog een klap had verkocht omdat hij in mijn oor blafte waardoor we rondjes in de keuken begonnen te rennen. Sirius met een enorme grijns en ik met een moordende expressie op mijn gezicht. Uiteindelijk liet Remus hem struikelen en was hij gestraft voor zijn daden.

Toen we zaten te eten kwam Mowi ook aan hupsen en sprong tussen mij en James in.

'Mowi!' Verklaarde James blij en ik grinnikte zachtjes.

'Wat is _dat_?' Vroeg Sirius, duidelijk afschuw in zijn stem te horen.

'Dat is een _kat_. Dat spel je K-'

'Ja ja…' Zei Sirius geïrriteerd en at wat van zijn ei. 'Dat weet ik wel, maar kom op? Wie noemt zijn kat nou Mowi?!' James en ik zuchtte vermoeid terwijl Remus ons geamuseerd aankeek.

'Wie noemt zijn kind nou Sirius?' Kaatste ik terug en daarna hield hij maar zijn mond terwijl ik toch echt kon zweren dat zijn wangen lichtjes rood kleurde.

'Wat betekend het?' Mompelde hij zachtjes toen James en Remus hun spullen naar de keuken brachten.

'Het is een mengeling van Momo en Kiwi. Momo betekend perzik en Kiwi is ook een fruitsoort… voor het geval je dat niet wist.' Ik grinnikte en Mowi sprong op tafel en liep naar Sirius zijn bord en begon het af te likken. Hij aaide hem en ik stond op en pakte daarna onze borden en bracht die ook maar naar de keuken.

'Waar werk je eigenlijk?' Vroeg ik toen ik terug kwam en Sirius keek op en glimlachte vriendelijk.

'Ben een Schouwer, ik werk voor Dolleman, James ook alleen die heeft vrij vandaag. En Remus werkt op de afdeling van wezen rechten of zo. Hij probeert een eerlijke wet te krijgen voor half mensen zeg maar. Zoals centuren, weerwolven, meerminnen en nog wat meer. En jij?' Ik glimlachte bij het horen van Remus zijn baan en draaide mijn kop thee in mijn handen.

'Secretaresse van Meneer Abraxas Malfidus, hij is hoofd van de Afdeling Mysteries. Niet de aardigste baas die je je kunt wensen, maar het maakt niet echt uit want ik heb er wel plezier in…' Sirius gezicht betrok lichtelijk en gaf me daarna een kleine glimlach toen ik hem vragend aankeek.

'Je weet dat de Malfidus familie als een punt op onze lijst staat van mogelijke dooddoeners?' Zei hij stil en ik keek hem vreemd aan.

'Wat, die man? Die gaat over een jaar dood waarschijnlijk. Die is er echt niet goed aan toe…' Ik lachte maar Sirius zag er kennelijk geen lol in.

'Kijk gewoon goed uit… wil je?' Vroeg hij met een kleine glimlach en ik knikte.

'Erhm, ik moet me maar eens om gaan kleden. Anders kom ik straks nog te laat.' Hij knikte en stond zelf ook op en liep naar de keuken waar ik James veel te vals een liedje hoorde zingen.

Ik liep snel naar mijn kamer, eigenlijk nog die van James, en pakte snel mijn werk kleding eruit. Liep daarna vlug door naar de badkamer en trok alles aan. Deed mijn haar in een paardenstaart waardoor er nog een plukje naast mijn gezicht bungelde en deed snel nog wat lichte make-up op en pakte daarna mijn tas met spullen.

Ik had mijn zwarte panty aan met mijn zwarte pump en mijn zwarte rok met een wit bloesje er boven. Ik trok de rok even recht en deed mijn jas aan waarna ik nog even naar de keuken liep waar de jongens de afwas aan het doen. Wel probeerde te doen…

'Hey ik ga, ik zie jullie waarschijnlijk om 4 uur weer.' Ze glimlachte en zwaaide en ik liep snel naar de deur, trok die open en verschijnselde even later naar de ingang van het ministerie.

**-_-_-**

**PAMDAMPERDEDAM…  
Ooke… dat had ik gewoon altijd al een keer willen zeggen xD. Ook al is het niet echt een Cliffhanger (A) willen jullie niet gewoon graag weten hoe het er met het werk vanaf gaat? Haha, dat krijg je te weten als je een reeevieew stuurt! ^^**


	4. Afdeling Mysteries

_Sorry voor de vreselijk late update! Het spijt me, maar ik bedank jullie toch heel erg voor de reviews! Ze steunen me altijd :D  
Hopelijk vinden jullie het hoofdstuk wat, er zit weer wat Lotte x Sirius in ^^  


* * *

_

Mijn hakken klikte op de koude stenen vloer terwijl ik verschillende papieren in mijn handen vast hield. Ik deed mijn plukje haar achter mijn oor en klopte op de deur waar ik voor stond.

'Kom binnen Juffrouw Rainier.' Zei een stem en ik deed de deur open en liep naar de man die achter het grote bureau zat.

'Hier zijn de papieren van Meneer Malfidus, Meneer. De zaken van Meneer Ratstaken komen er nog aan, die moeten eerst worden uitgezocht door Meneer Malfidus zelf. Heeft u nog iets anders nodig Meneer Zagrijn?' Vroeg ik op een zo'n beleefd mogelijk manier, ook al haatte ik het om zo te praten.

'Nee nee. Je kunt gaan… of wacht. Je kunt nog wel wat voor me doen. Je weet waar het kantoor van Meneer Selfijn zit toch?' Ik knikte en de bruin harige man voor me sprak verder met zijn ruwe stem.

'Zijn kantoor zit altijd op slot, maar wat papier werk van mij ligt daar nog. Ik weet dat je daar vaak komt voor werk, misschien weet jij waar de sleutel is van zijn kantoor?' Ik keek hem even aan en schudde daarna mijn hoofd.

'Nee Meneer. Als Meneer Selfijn mijn hulp nodig heeft komt hij me altijd ophalen. Misschien kunt u het beter aan Meneer Selfijn zelf vragen of hij uw werk wilt terug brengen. Ik moet nu echt gaan, nog een fijne dag verder.' Hij knikte vouwde zijn handen samen en leunde achter over in zijn stoel. Ik draaide me om en liep weg.

'Nog een hele fijne dag Juffrouw Rainier, we spreken elkaar _vast _nog wel een keer…' Zijn stem gaf me de rillingen dus ik deed de deur snel dicht en liep met haastige passen terug naar mijn eigen kantoor.

Deze plek was nou niet een super plek. Het huis van Sirius was zelfs nog vrolijker. Het was er doodstil en alles was zowat Zwart of wit. En dat van Meneer Selfijn vond ik nog het vreemdste. Die man was de aardigste man van deze afdeling, en ik wist zeker dat er geen werk van Zagrijn lag sinds Zagrijn altijd tegen Selfijn snauwde en nooit in zijn kantoor kwam.

Ik pakte nog wat werk voor me en begon er aan te werken om mijn gedachten van Zagrijn af te halen. Ik pakte de brief opener om een envelop open te maken, maar sneed in mijn hand toen de deur opeens open klapte.

'Juffrouw Rainier! Wat een genoegen om u te zien! Ik heb nog wat spullen voor u die u voor me moet sorteren. Daarna kunt u ze naar de afdeling van de Schouwers brengen!' Meneer Malfidus kwam met een grote gemene grijns op zijn gezicht binnen strompelen. Die man werd echt te oud en te ziek…

'Maar uw andere werk da-'

'Ach dan doet u dat daarna toch? Overwerken is goed voor iedereen! Maar zorg er dan wel voor dat ik niemand in uw kantoor zie…' Hij gaf me de vele papieren en liep daarna, al lachend, het kantoor uit die hij daarna met een klap dicht deed.

Ik keek naar de papieren stapel voor me, en zuchtte vermoeid. Ik pakte een doekje en dipte het bloed van mijn hand eraf en bond er daarna een doekje omheen. Ik besloot om de papier van de Schouwers eerst te doen want dan kon ik ze brengen en Sirius gelijk vertellen dat ik later zou komen…

* * *

'Wellus.'

'Nietes.'

'Wellus.'

'Nietes.'

'Wellus.'

'Ik ga geen discussie met je beginnen Sirius…' Zuchtte ik verveeld en dumpte de vele papieren op zijn kleine bureau die bijna bezweek onder het gewicht.

'Wel ik weet zeker dat die baas van jouw slecht is…' Ik rolde met mijn ogen naar hem en hij schoof een stoel naar me toe waar ik in plofte. ' Wie laat een mens nou overwerken? Dat is het meest gruwelijke wat er bestaat!' Ik grinnikte zachtjes en Sirius keek met verbazing naar de vele papieren.

'De onderste helft is voor Dolleman en de rest zijn registraties van mensen die de laatste tijd zijn opgepakt in mijn afdeling…'

'Dus je baas zit er ook bij?' Vroeg hij grijnzend en ik rolde met mijn ogen.

'Nee Sirius… begrijp je dat woord?' Ik stond weer op terwijl de stapel omviel en Sirius kreunde en naar de vele papier op de grond keek.

'Koop een groter bureau…' Ik giechelde toen hij me een moordende blik gaf en ik stak mijn tong uit.

'Dat zou niet nodig zijn als iemand hier niet de vele nutteloze papieren op MIJN MOOIE BUREAU dumpte!' Ik liep lachend zijn kantoor uit terwijl ik hem nog hoorde schreeuwen maar de gedachte aan het vele werk op mijn eigen veel mooiere en grotere bureau haalde de glimlach gelijk weer van mijn gezicht af.

Ik was bijna klaar… bijna. Ach wie hield ik voor de gek. Ik was normaal al klaar en er lagen nog 3 mappen voor me die schriftelijk moesten worden ingevuld.

'Hallo Sweetpop!' Ik keek Sirius vreemd aan die zijn jas en… helm…? al vast had, klaar om naar huis te gaan.

'Wat doe je hier?' Siste ik naar hem en stond op en deed de deur snel achter hem dicht.

'Ik dacht, ik kom je pesten omdat ik al naar huis toe mag. Als terug betaler voor alle papieren…' Ik keek hem boos aan en liep naar mijn bureau.

'Je bent gewoon jaloers omdat mijn bureau veel groter is, en van duur lak hout.' Hij rolde met zijn ogen en ik keek op mijn horloge en zag dat het half 5 was.

'Zeg, eigenlijk mag ik niemand hier ontvangen nu van Meneer Malfi-'

'Zie die man is gewoon slecht! Mag je geen eens een bezoekje krijgen van de altijd charmerende Sirius?' Ik snoof en Sirius plofte neer in een leren stoel.

'Ik moet toegeven… je hebt een mooi kantoor Rainier.' Ik rolde nogmaals met mijn ogen en trok hem uit de stoel.

'Ga nou maar snel weg, anders wordt ik straks gesnapt en heb ik een groot probleem.' Ik duwde hem al naar de deur maar Sirius was of veels te zwaar, of veels te sterk. Want ik kreeg hem net 5 centimeter van de stoel vandaan.

'Ah kom op! Laat me even in die heerlijke stoel zitten…' Hij gaf me een paar puppy ogen en ik zuchtte en wilde net antwoorden maar er was een klop op de deur een de stem van Zagrijn.

'Juffrouw Rainier?' Ik trok Sirius mee (nu lukte het wel) en duwde hem onder mijn bureau die van de voorkant dicht was en zette mijn stoel ervoor.

'Hou je stil!' Fluisterde ik waarna ik naar de deur liep en die met een fake glimlach open deed.

'Meneer Zagrijn, wat een aangename verrassing!' Hij liep langs me naar binnen en keek even in het rond waarna hij zich in een stoel liet zakken en wees naar mij om hetzelfde te doen. Ik ging op mijn bureau stoel zitten, zorgend dat hij Sirius niet kon zien. Ik hield mijn benen wel strak tegen elkaar en mijn voeten op de grond om hem geen show te geven.

'Ik moest je vertellen van Meneer Malfidus dat je de papieren mag laten zitten. Die hoeven al niet meer gedaan te worden.' Ik weerhield mezelf om mijn mond open te laten zakken en te tieren. Ik had er minstens 2 uur over gedaan om 2 mappen klaar te krijgen!

'Nog iets anders?' Vroeg ik met mijn kaken op elkaar geklemd. Opeens was er een nies en Meneer Zagrijn keek vreemd in het rond. Ik gaf een schop aan Sirius die ik hoorde brommen en ik gaf een schijnheilige glimlach aan Zagrijn.

'Wel ik moet nog veel doen, dus als u me alleen zou kunnen laten? Anders krijg ik uw werk natuurlijk niet af.' Ik stond op en leidde hem naar de deur terwijl hij me verontwaardigd aankeek en daarna met een pompeus gezicht weg liep.

'Schop nooit een man met naaldhakken! Pijnlijk ervaring!' Hoorde ik Sirius zeggen en ik kon er niks aan doen maar grijnsde en hielp hem onder het bureau vandaan.

'Maar je hebt wel erg mooie bene-'

'Kop dicht Zwarts en breng me naar huis…' Bromde ik terug terwijl ik Sirius hoorde lachen achter me. Ik verliet mijn afdeling zo snel ik kon en even later liepen we in de hele grote hal waar nog maar weinig mensen rond liepen.

'Een _Motor_? Ben je gek? Ik stap niet op dat ding!' Sirius lachte geamuseerd en ik keek hem chagrijnig aan. Ik werd gek van de regen die met tonnen naar beneden kwam en mijn jas hield het nou niet echt geweldig tegen terwijl Sirius zijn leren jack water dicht leek en warm…

'Graag of niet luv…' Ik zuchtte, had geen zin om nog een stuk te lopen naar het stuk waar ik kon verschijnselen dus pakte de helm aan en deed hem na twijfeling op. Sirius zat al op zijn motor en ik ging er met bibberende handen op zitten.

'Waar moet ik me aanvast houden?' Vroeg ik angstig aan hem toen ik de motor hoorde draaien.

'Wat dacht je… aan mij natuurlijk!' Hij trok op en ik sloeg met een gilletje mijn armen om zijn middel terwijl de straten van Londen langs me heen vlogen in een blur.

Na een tijdje was ik iets meer relaxed en genoot ik er eerder van. De regen was gestopt het was nu alleen nog maar een verfrissende koude wind.

Na een tijdje voelde ik dat Sirius remde en ik zag het grote grauwe gebouw weer voor me. Ik stapte af, een beetje bibberig, en gaf de helm terug aan Sirius die me geamuseerd aankeek. Ik liep snel naar de deur klopte er een paar keer op en Sirius stond net naast me om een opmerking te maken toen Remus de deur open deed en glimlachte.

'Ik dacht al, waar blijven jullie…'

'Juffrouw Rainier moest gered worden door mij, haar prins op de mooie motor. Het overwerk monster had haar bijna te pakken.' Ik snoof terwijl we naar binnen liepen maar kon het niet helpen en schoot in de lach.

Het avond eten kwam en ging. James kon maar niet ophouden met vertellen over hoe heerlijk zijn vrije dag was, dus uiteindelijk zijn we hem gesmeerd naar de zitkamer. Ik ging op de bank liggen gelijk onder de dekens omdat ik het best koud had terwijl de jongens de andere zetels in beslag namen.

'Worden de vergaderingen eigenlijk altijd hier gehouden?' Vroeg ik en gaapte zachtjes.

'Nee, we wisselen van gebouw. Houd de dooddoeners verward.' Zei James maar Remus schudde lichtjes met zijn hoofd.

'Je mag de dooddoeners misschien makkelijk om de tuin heen leiden, maar Voldemort is geen man zonder hersens, hij is geen dommerik.' Het viel stil waarna het gesprek over ging op Zwerkbal wat me vrij weinig interesseerde.

Remus had gelijk. Voldemort was geen dommerik. Hij was wellicht een van de slimste tovenaars op aarde…

Ik voelde hoe mijn ogen zwaar werden. Het vuur was slaapverwekkend en niet kort daarna dommelde ik in een lichte slaap. Het gepraat werd gefluister omdat ze kennelijk doorhadden dat ik sliep, en even later hoorde ik ze nog op staan.

'Welterusten…' Fluisterde ik nog en voor ik wat kon doen voelde ik een natte lik over mijn wang en het vrolijke gelach van Sirius en het gezucht van James en Remus.

'Pak hem terug voor me… wil je? Daar ben ik nu te moe voor…' mompelde ik terwijl ik mijn wang afveegde en een oog open deed en ze smekend aankeek.

Ik hoorde even later wat gestommel en een pijnkreet van Sirius en ik kon er niks aan doen, maar schoot wakker door de giechels die bij me ontsnapte. Even later kwam een drijf natte Sirius de kamer in lopen met een boos gezicht en ik schoot nog meer in de lach.

'Weet je… ik ben wat vergeten…' Ik keek hem vragend aan terwijl hij gemeen grijnsde. Hij pakte opeens mijn hand trok me overeind en gaf me een knuffel waardoor ik ook helemaal drijf nat werd.

'Om je een welterusten knuffel te geven!' Hij lachte bij het zien van hoe nat ik nu was en ik keek hem boos aan. Hij had me uit mijn slaap gehaald én me helemaal nat gemaakt.

'Sirius Zwarts jij hebt nu _ZO'N_ groot probleem!' Ik rende naar hem toe maar hij was sneller en rende ook al weg. Mowi keek ons vragend en chagrijnig aan omdat we hem kennelijk uit zijn slaap hadden gehaald.

Na 10 minuten vielen we uitgeput op de bank neer en besloten we een wapenstilstand te houden. Ik viel vrijwel onmiddellijk in slaap tegen Sirius zijn schouder aan en hoopte maar dat er de komende weken alleen maar plezier zou zijn. Wat dacht je… natuurlijk had ik geen gelijk…

* * *

_Muwhaha… Volgende hoofdstuk is actie hoofdstuk! Dus bereid je maar voor!  
Als iets je stoort aan het verhaal of iets is niet goed, of je hebt tips, vertel het me gerust, want ik hou van Reviews!  
p.s. (: Ik heb een foto gevonden van een meisje die Lotte voor zou kunnen stellen:_ http:/ browse. deviantart. com/?q=Girl &order =9&offset =336# /d17gz3u  
Haal de spaties er wel even tussenuit oke? xd


	5. Weerwolf Issues

De volgende dag (Sirius was eerder op dan mij) ging James uiteindelijk weg om bij Lily te gaan wonen, het was gewoon een normale dag. We hielpen hem met al zijn spullen, en ik kon in een bed gaan slapen. Het probleem was die avond.

Sirius had me ingelicht dat het Volle Maan was, dus er was ook een rede voor Remus zijn super slechte humeur. Ik zei niet te veel tegen hem om hem niet te irriteren of te laten merken dat ik medelijden met hem had, ik wist nu wel dat hij geen medelijden wilde.

'Ik zie jullie dus om 4 uur?' Vroeg James voordat hij ging verschijnselen. Ik stond in de deur opening terwijl de jongens vooraan het huis stonden. Ze knikte en James was weg met een kleine poef en ik draaide me om en liep het huis weer binnen. Ze hadden me al verteld hoe het zou gaan.

'Je moet wel proberen te slapen, wacht niet op ons. We kunnen pas laat thuis zijn…' had Sirius gezegd en ik had niet de kans gehad om er iets tegen in te brengen. Het huis was stil en ik had geen eens meer zin om wraak te nemen op Sirius. Sirius zelf zag ook in niks plezier wat hij normaal wel deed. Het was stil en het leek als of de lucht was te snijden.

Ik had geen interesse in mijn boek wat op mijn schoot lag, normaal konden boeken me altijd opfleuren maar zelfs nu lukte dat niet. Ik klapte hem dicht stond op van mijn bed en besloot om het huis te gaan verkennen. Het was zeker groot, en ik had pas een klein deel gezien.

Deur na deur, kamer na kamer, kwam ik niks interessants tegen. De kamers waren of leeg of er stond alleen maar meubilair in. Ik zuchtte liep weer terug naar de keuken waar ik verwachtte dat de jongens waren en zag toen dat het al half 4 was.

Remus was zeker weten niet in de mood om te koken, dus ik bakte snel wat, en zette de spullen op tafel waarna ik ze ging halen. Remus was in de bibliotheek en Sirius was op het balkon terwijl hij wazig voor zich uit keek.

We aten in stilte en ik gaf ze allebei een knuffel toen het 4 uur was. Ze liepen het bos in wat na het grasveld kwam en ik zag nog hun figuren verdwijnen in de al donkere bomen. De lucht was grauw en mijn hersens waren een warboel, ik wist dat ik niet kon gaan slapen dus ging ik maar schoonmaken. Iets nuttigers had ik toch niet te doen.

Na dik 3 uur was het hele huis zowat schoon en had ik opnieuw niks te doen. Ik liep dus zuchtend de trap op en zag de kamer van Sirius open staan. Ik liep er naar toe, maar bleef even twijfelend staan. Ik brak zo wel zijn privacy. Maar ach, hij had ook mijn lingerie…

Ik duwde de deur zachtjes open, en het kraakte, wat eng klonk in het lege grote stille huis. Ik liep naar binnen en keek rond waarna ik grijnsde.

Voor de dagen dat ik Sirius kende, was zijn kamer zo Sirius als het maar kon… De doeken van Griffoendor hingen overal en overal waren plaatjes van schaars geklede dreuzel meisjes, en er hingen veel foto's van zijn vrienden. Motors zag je ook veel hangen allemaal verschillende modellen en zijn bed was een grote rommel. Er slingerde hier en daar wat boeken en ik pakte er nieuwsgierig eentje op.

'Horatian ode upon Cromwell's return from Ireland en Death of the Lord Protector. By Andrew Marvell…' Oke, nu was ik wel echt goed verbaasd. Sirius die van een dichter een van de zwaarste verhalen ooit las. Ik zuchtte omdat ik toch wel moe begon te worden en ik legde het boek netjes terug op zijn, kleine, bureau.

Ik pakte uit nieuwsgierigheid een foto lijstje vast waar een foto in zat van een groep mensen. Ik kon Sirius, Peter, James en Remus er zo uit pikken. Maar de rest van de jongens waren onbekend voor mij. Ik zuchtte en keek even uit het raam wat op het bos uitkeek en voelde gelijk een steek door mijn lichaam bij het zien van de volle maan en het gehuil van een wolf die te horen was in de koude gure wind.

Ik zette de foto terug, en ging terug naar mijn eigen slaapkamer en ging in de vensterbank zitten. Ik pakte nog een kussen voor achter mijn rug trok daarna mijn knieën op en bleef naar het bos staren totdat ik in doezelde in een lichte slaap.

* * *

Ik werd lichtjes wakker doordat de hardheid van de vensterbank verdween en plaats maakte voor twee paar armen en lucht. Ik opende mijn ogen slaperig en zag een vermoeide Sirius boven me. Ik schrok eerst maar kon niet echt reageren omdat Sirius me op mijn eigen bed legde.  
Hij keek me niet aan dus wist kennelijk ook niet dat ik wakker was. Hij wilde weer weg lopen maar ik pakte zijn hand en hij draaide zich geschrokken om.

'Hoe is het?' vroeg ik zachtjes, omdat de slaap nogal goed vat op me had.

'Ga maar weer slapen. Remus heeft een paar wonden maar dat is normaal…' Ik keek hem even aan maar hij gaf me een glimlach en liep daarna naar de deur die hij sloot met een zachte slaaplekker.

Ik viel vrijwel onmiddellijk inslaap, nu op de zachte matras. Ook al was het 5 uur 's ochtends, ik kon er niks aan doen ik was nog steeds moe. Ik werd namelijk pas weer wakker rond half 9.

Ik kleedde me om en ging daarna naar beneden. De jongens had ik er ook niet verwacht, dus ik besloot maar boodschappen te gaan doen zodat ik het eten voor hun klaar kon maken.

Om 12 uur was ik weer terug van een veels te saaie boodschappen trip en stopte ik de spullen weg in de keuken kastjes. Hierna ging ik een hele berg pancakes bakken en liep daarna snel naar boven. Ik trok Sirius uit zijn bed die er uit viel en daar bleef liggen met zijn gezicht plat op de grond.

'Siri… pancakes!' Hierna keek hij op, leek zijn opties te overwegen en stond daarna toch maar op. Ik draaide me snel, diep blozend om en liep snel naar Remus toe omdat Sirius voor me stond in niks meer dan zijn pyjama broek. Ik klopte eerst op Remus zijn deur die wel dicht zat in tegenstelling tot die van Meneer Zwarts, die kennelijk zich had omgekleed en daarna gewoon op zijn bed was geploft…

Ik hoorde wat gebrom, deed de deur lachend open en trok Remus ook zijn bed uit. Ik zag dat hij een vers littekenen over zijn schouder heen zat zitten omdat ze kennelijk allebei met alleen maar hun pyjama broek aanliepen…

'Kom je eten? We hebben pancakes!' Een glimlach verspreidde zich over Remus' gezicht en hij sprong recht.

'Waar is Sirius?' Vroeg hij, toen hij de lege tafel zag.

'Ik denk dat hij weer slaapt', antwoordde ik, maar net op dat moment kwam Sirius binnengestrompeld, luid gapend zodat Remus en ik hem geïrriteerd aankeken. Hierna zette ik de pancakes op tafel en vielen ze allebei gretig aan. Ik wist zeker dat toen we klaar waren er poedersuiker op elk gedeelte van Sirius zijn gezicht zat.

'Wat gaan jullie vandaag doen?' Vroeg ik terwijl ik lachend een paar keukendoekjes aan Sirius gaf die geïrriteerd de poedersuiker van zijn gezicht af probeerde te halen.

'Slapen?' Zeiden ze allebei en ik rolde met mijn ogen en nam hun borden weg die ik gelijk naar de afwas sommeerde.

'En natuurlijk mag je er altijd bij komen liggen…' Zei Sirius en knipoogde terwijl ik de vaatdoek in zijn gezicht gooide en snel de deur naar de keuken dicht deed zodat hij niet kon zien dat ik hevig bloosde.

Toen ik de stoelen hoorde schuiven wist ik dat ze weer gingen slapen en deed ik wat relaxter de afwas, ik zette de platen speler zachtjes aan op de plaat die er al op stond en wist zeker dat dit een cd van Sirius was omdat het een of andere tovernaars rock band was.

Om een uur of 3 hoorde ik de deurbel, en liep ik geschrokken snel naar de deur en hoopte ik maar dat de jongens boven niet wakker zouden worden. Ik deed de deur verbaast op een kier open met mijn toverstaf in mijn hand voor de zekerheid maar glimlachte breed toen James voor me neus stond met zijn normale grijns.

'James! Wat doe jij hier?' Ik deed de deur verder open en liet hem lachend binnen.

'Wat niet blij me te zien?' Hij knipoogde en ik zuchtte lachend en deed de deur achter hem dicht waarna ik hem snel mee loodste naar de kamer.

'Tuurlijk ben ik blij. Vooral nu die andere 2 liggen te slapen. Ben jij niet moe?'

'Ach gaat,' zei hij en liet zich in een zetel neer vallen terwijl ik een andere plaat op zette en hij het vuur aanmaakte. 'Ik wilde gewoon even zeker weten dat jullie het zonder mij afkonden.' Hij grijnsde en ik plofte ook neer in een stoel.

'Wel ik moet zeggen dat het iets rustiger is, omdat Sirius nu geen super erge hyper buien meer heeft.' James grinnikte en ik bood hem wat te drinken aan waarna we na een paar minuten beide met een grote kop thee voor het vuur zaten.

'Maar kom je alleen daarvoor?'

'Nee, ik kom jullie ook de uitnodigingen brengen voor mijn bruiloft met mijn liefste Lilykins!' Het geluk straalde van hem af, ik was dan ook echt blij voor hem. James gaf me de brievenen en we praatte nog even waarna hij ging.

Een paar dagen vlogen om in een weer war van emoties, een donderdag op mijn werk gebeurde er pas weer iets. Iets wat erg was…

-  
TAAAAAMTAMTAMTAAAAM! Dat was het mensen, volgende keer weer meer ^^ en sorry ervoor dat ik opnieuw een cliffhanger heb, maar het volgende stukje is actie en dat vond ik echt nodig xD maar REVIEW mensen! Daar word ik super blij van xD


	6. Dooddoeners

**Oh! het spijt me zo dat ik al zó lang niet meer heb geupdate! Ik ben gewoon zo vreselijk druk geweest met alles en school en ARGH! verselijk..  
daarom voor jullie een extra lang hoofdstuk (: en ik zal natuurlijk ook proberen me andere verhalen weer te updaten ;D Have fun! It's a drama chapter! REVIEW :D  
xx Jade**

* * *

De stilte die er op mijn afdeling heerste wendde eigenlijk nooit. Elk geluid was hier te horen op de gangen en de draken koppen die aan de bogen hingen keken op je neer met een rare blik in hun ogen.  
De zwarte glimmende stenen waren overal en ik was juist op weg naar mijn eigen kantoor toen ik een harde knal hoorde. Ik hield me staande aan de muur en mijn knot viel uit bij een schok die vast wel het hele ministerie moest hebben gevoeld.

Ik stond op met bibberige benen en probeerde, zo snel dat ging op pumps, naar het gebied te lopen waar de schok vandaan kwam. Ik keerde verschillende hoeken om, hoorde een schreeuw, en zag een groene lichtflits uit het kantoor van meneer Selfijn komen.

Ik schopte mijn pumps uit en rende er naar toe en trok mijn toverstok. De deur stond open en ik keek naar binnen om 3 mensen met zwarte capes de boel over hoop te zien halen. Eentje merkte me op en ik dook nog net op tijd opzei voor een paarse straal die op me kwam afgesuisd.

Ik vuurde een verlammingsstraal maar hoorde alleen het knappen van een glas die ik had geraakt. Meerdere stralen raakte de deurpost waar ik naast stond en verschillende stukken houden vlogen langs mijn hoofd.

'Kom op, het ligt er niet!' Hoorde ik een ruwe stem zeggen en ik stapte aan de kant en vuurde gelijk een spreuk af op de eerste de beste man die ik zag af. Ik dook opnieuw weg, en werd omvergeduwd door de kracht van de spreuk en strompelde met mijn kousen in de glas scherven die overal lagen verspreid.

Ik voelde de scherven in mijn voetzolen snijden maar ik wilde er niet aandenken. Ik richtte mijn toverstok weer en had er een bijna geraakt maar die dook ook aan de kant. Zijn kap schoof wat omhoog en ik zag een gezicht van een jong iemand, ongeveer even oud als Remus en Sirius. Ik kon me niet voorstellen hoe zo'n jong iemand tot zo iets slechts in staat was. Ik liet een paar potten vallen van de planken waardoor ze moesten duiken en ik tijd had om weer op te staan. Mijn hele panty zat onder het bloed en ik keek naar Meneer Selfijn, zijn terug gerolde ogen keken met een blik naar het plafon die ik nooit meer zou vergeten.

Zijn gezicht was bebloed en zijn lichaam lag in een rare hoek die niet normaal kon zijn voor iemands lichaam. Ik schrok op toen er een spreuk me net naast me hoofd raakte, en dook aan de kant voor een ander, waardoor ik in de scherven kwam. Alle sneeën en alle stukken glas stopte ik als gedachte in mijn achterhoofd, ik moest zorgen dat ze niet ontsnapte voordat de Schouwers er waren.  
Meerdere glazen potjes vielen naar beneden en ik beschermde mijn hoofd voor de glas scherven. Ik stond weer op, negeerde de schreeuwende pijn in mijn voeten en riep mijn schild op voor een ontmantelingspreuk.

Ik zag hoe de jonge man met de kap en een andere weg gingen via de haard terwijl ik in een duel bleef met de andere. Mijn onrustige ademhaling en angstige blik liet hem breed grijnzen zover ik dat kon zien.

'Expelliarmus!' Mijn toverstok vloog uit mijn hand en hij was in een paar snelle passen bij me en trok me aan mijn haar naar boven omdat hij toch echt wel wat groter was dan mij.

'Modderbloedjes moeten zich niet bemoeien met zaken die hun niks aangaan…' Ik hoorde stemmen, en dacht dat de Schouwers toch wel wat sneller mochten zijn. De man in de cape voor me gromde gaf me een harde stom in mijn gezicht en daarna in mijn maag en liet mijn haren los waarna hij ook de haard in schoot.

Mijn zicht werd minder en er kwamen allemaal zwarte vlekken op me afgezoeft, de pijn in mijn voeten werd steeds minder omdat ik mijn bewust zijn verloor en ik liet mijn hoofd terug op de grond vallen en hoorde nog mijn naam vallen en een zwart gestalte op me af rennen, daarna werd ik in de duisternis gezogen.

* * *

'Komt alles goed met haar?' Vroeg een bezorgde stem die ik ergens van herkende.

'Ja, alles is geheeld, en als het goed is kan ze elk moment weer wakker worden. Ze mag vanavond mee naar huis.' Een stem die ik niet herkende sprak dit keer, hij klonk bezorgd maar ook geruststellend en vertrouwend.

'Oke, bedankt…' Fluisterde de stem die ik wel herkende en iets warms pakte mijn hand vast.

'Wat deed ze daar…' Weer een stem die me bekend voor kwam…

'Het is haar afdeling, wat zou jij doen als je opeens knallen hoort waar jij werkt?' de stem had een sarcastische ondertoon, en als mijn hoofd niet bonkte dan had ik geprobeerd te glimlachen.

Ik probeerde met mijn ogen te knipperen en zag een fel licht boven me terwijl er 3 schaduwen om me heen zaten. De gene links van me boog zich over me heen en het wazige beeld van eerst kreeg langzaam vorm.

Een grijnzende Sirius keek op me neer en ik glimlachte toen ik ook Remus en James bij me zag zitten.

'Hoe voel je je?' Vroeg Remus en ik zuchtte even terwijl ik overeind probeerde te komen. De hele kamer was wit en ik lag op een zacht comfortabel bed terwijl er een slangetje in mijn hand zat en mijn andere in het verband zat.

'Wel oke… een beetje hoofdpijn maar dat is het. Maar waar ben ik?'

'In het ziekenhuis, je had overal sneeën over je benen en veel op je handen en voeten. Je was bewusteloos toen we je vonden. Ik schrok me echt dood toen ik je daar zag liggen, wel ik denk dat James zich ook een ongeluk schrok. Het leek net als of je… dood was…' Eindigde Sirius in een fluistertoon en ik merkte dat hij mijn hand vast had waar ik een geruststellend kneepje in gaf. Ik zag James ook grimassen en Remus keek ook een beetje treurig.

'Wanneer mag ik naar huis?' Vroeg ik maar voor de zekerheid, omdat ik niet zomaar weg wilde gaan terwijl dat eigenlijk helemaal niet mocht.

'Als je denkt dat je het aankunt Kitten.' Zei Sirius met een grijns en Remus zuchtte terwijl James geamuseerd met zijn ogen rolde. Ik bloosde en om een raar gesprek te vermijden riep ik de zuster die me hielp en de jongens de kamer uit stuurde zodat ik met alle rust kon omkleden.

Na een half uur liep ik, nog een beetje mank, naar buiten toe en stonden ze alle 3 op als de heren die ze waren en schoten ze me te hulp. Ik wees dit vriendelijk af en zei dat ik alleen zo snel mogelijk naar huis toe wilde.

Toen ik eindelijk thuis was wilde ik eigenlijk alleen nog maar naar mijn bed toe. Remus zei dat hij wat te eten ging maken voor het geval dat en Sirius hielp me de trap op. Hij hield me vast zoals ik niet gewend was van hem, als of hij helemaal serieus was.  
En natuurlijk moest ik weer blozen toen ik struikelde en hij me opving en gelijk vroeg of het wel ging.

'Ja gaat wel…' Antwoordde ik zachtjes en hij keek me nog even onderzoekend aan waarna hij me weer zijn Sirius grijns gaf.

'Anders draag ik je wel…' En voordat ik ook maar kon reageren pakte hij me op in bruidstijl en liep grijnzend de hal in.

'Sirius zet me neer!' Siste ik naar hem en probeerde op zijn schouder te bonken maar merkte dat het nogal pijn deed in mijn handen.

'Ik weet wel dat je het eigenlijk wel leuk vind, Kitten.' Ik gromde naar hem en hij gaf me weer zijn grijns.

'Katten miauwen, Kitten. Honden grommen.' Hij legde me op mijn bed neer en ik was verbaasd dat hij het zo voorzichtelijk mogelijk deed. Sirius zag er voor mij altijd uit als een flirtende charmerende grappen maker, maar zijn serieuze kant zag ik nu pas.

'Wil je nog een deken of iets?' Ik schudde lachend mijn hoofd en bedankte hem voor het helpen. Er viel een stilte die een beetje raar aanvoelde, voor mij tenminste.

'Sirius…' Op dat zelfde moment dat ik zijn naam uitsprak zei hij de mijne en we lachte even zachtjes.

'Wil je dat ik een verhaaltje voor lees?' Vroeg hij grappend en ik knikte met een grijns.

'Over de prins op de motor die het overwerk monster versloeg.' Zei ik en hij grijnsde.

'Je vergeet de prinses…'

'Wie?'

'Jij natuurlijk.' Waarom moest ik altijd blozen als iemand me een compliment gaf, waarom?

'Wel ik wacht mijn prins?' Hij gaf me een verlegen lach, wat ik nooit van hem zou verwachten en hij plofte aan mijn voeteneinde neer, waarna ik hem naast me trok waardoor we allebei opeens moesten blozen. Volgens mij had ik een zwak puntje gevonden in de motor prins.

Hij begon met vertellen, eerst grappend, en ik sloeg hem zacht op zijn schouder toen hij beschreef hoe de enge Zagrijn er wel niet uitzag. Ik sloot mijn ogen en dommelde langzaam weg, terwijl Sirius doorbleef vertellen, zelfs toen ik mijn hoofd op zijn schouder legde en helemaal in slaap viel.

* * *

'Charlotte?' Ik opende mijn ogen langzaam en zag Remus met een vriendelijke glimlach voor me staan terwijl hij een dienblad met eten vast hield.

'Remus? Je mag me gerust Lotte noemen hoor.' Zei ik grappend en ging rechtop zitten terwijl hij naast me kwam zitten.

'Ik heb wat ontbijt voor je klaargemaakt. Ik heb vrij gevraagd voor je, en Sirius had een probleem op het werk of iets in die richting, zijn specificatie was meer: Dolleman is weer gek geworden hoor! Papier werk! Wie geeft er nou om _papierwerk_? Dat is toch echt het _belachelijkste_ wat er is?' Hij probeerde Sirius zijn stem zo goed mogelijk na te doen en ik lachte vrolijk.

'Maar je had echt geen ontbijt voor me hoeven maken hoor… dat is veel te veel gevraagd, ik had net zo goe-'

'Nonsens, ik doe het graag want ik heb vrij. En van de dokter mochten je voeten en handen niet te veel doen, beter was als ze rustte.' Hij grijnsde en plaatste het blad op mijn schoot waarna hij op wilde staan.

'Blijf alsjeblieft, anders voel ik me zo eenzaam, en dit krijg ik nooit in mijn eentje op…' Hij glimlachte en kwam naast me zitten en ik gaf hem ook een broodje.

Ik merkte dat ik het erg goed met hem kon vinden. Vooral omdat we allebei een grote liefde hadden voor boeken en gedichten. We hadden zowat de hele ochtend zitten praten en kwamen er pas rond half 1 achter dat we nog steeds bij mij op bed zaten en het al middag was.

'Ik breng dit even naar beneden, dan kun jij rustig omkleden en douchen.' Ik knikte, bedankte hem en hij liep mijn kamer uit met een glimlach en deed de deur met een zachte klik dicht.  
Toen ik in de badkamer stond haalde ik het verband van mijn handen en polsen af en van mijn voeten en zag nog enkele sneeën zitten die volgens mij aan het verdwijnen waren door de hulp van de magie.

Ik kleedde me uit, stapte onder de douche en liet de warme stralen hun gang gaan. Ze maakte me wat rustiger want in mijn hoofd was het een warboel. Ik voelde me op het ene moment vreselijk toen ik aan Meneer Selfijn dacht. Ik had gewoon gelachen en gepraat met Sirius en Remus terwijl die arme man nu dood was.  
Ik zette met een schuld gevoel de kraan uit en wikkelde mezelf in een handdoek. Ik kamde me haar door, iets te hard eigenlijk maar ik kon er niks aan doen ik was gewoon niet echt geconcentreerd. Na een tijdje kleedde ik me om in een simpele zwarte joggingbroek en te groot T-shirt en liep naar beneden terwijl ik mijn haar vast maakte in een staart.  
In de keuken aangekomen vestigde ik me aan de tafel en legde mijn hoofd in mijn handen terwijl mijn haren in de wondjes prikte. Ik kon die ogen van Meneer Selfijn voor me zien, en ze jaagde me angst aan.

Ze leken net witte zwevende bollen die voor me zweefde en ik wilde er niet naar kijken maar ze kwamen steeds terug. Het afgrijselijke schouwspel bleef zich herhalen in mijn hoofd en ik kneep in mijn handen omdat ik het niet meer wilde zien.

Ik schrok me dood van een hand op me schouder en mijn ogen vlogen open en ik zag Remus met een bezorgde uitdrukking achter me staan. Ik merkte dat de kleine sneetjes op mijn handen weer aan het bloeden waren en Remus ging snel naast me zitten en depte ze af met een zakdoek van hem.

'Herhalingen?' Vroeg hij zachtjes en ik keek hem aan als of ik een dwaas was.

'Je ziet de dingen opnieuw voor je bedoel ik…' Zei hij opnieuw, en zijn ogen keken in die van mij en ik wist dat hij wist dat ik wist dat hij gelijk had.

'Ja… Zijn ogen vooral. Ze waren terug gerold en leken wel twee grote glazen witte bollen, bloed doorlopen maar er zat nog zoveel pijn en leed in…' Ik keek naar beneden maar zijn intense blik op me liet me weer omhoog kijken. Ik voelde zijn ogen gewoon zowat door me heen branden en ik voelde me er niet beter door.

'Ik weet wat je mee maakt. Ik heb het overlijden van mijn zusje meegemaakt. Ik vergeet ook nooit meer haar ogen toen ze in mijn armen lag dood te bloeden. Vaalhaar had haar dood gebeten…'

'De weerwolf?'

'Ja. Hij heeft mij ook in een weerwolf veranderd, maar ik zie niks anders dan die ogen van mijn zusje. Ze was pas 4, en ik was al 8. Ik heb het mezelf nooit vergeven dat ik niks heb kunnen doen… anders zat ze nu nog op Zweinstein. Dan zou ze 16 zijn geweest… Maar het enige wat ik kan zien zijn die witte glazige ogen.' Er viel een stilte en Remus depte nog steeds mijn wondjes in mijn handen terwijl ik echt niet wist wat te zeggen.

'Ik denk dat ze trots op je is…' Hij keek me verward en vragend aan en ik ging een beetje onzekerder verder.

'Omdat je sterk blijft, en je niet gedraagt zoals Vaalhaar, maar eerlijk en oprecht en een heel aardig iemand bent. En omdat je strijd voor de mensen waarvan je houd. Dat is wat echt telt, en ik weet zeker dat ze dat ziet.' Hij glimlachte naar me en even later was ik in een knuffel verwikkeld die mijn angsten een beetje weg nam.

Even later ging Remus weg voor wat kleine boodschappen en had ik besloten om de uitnodiging van James zijn bruiloft eens te gaan bekijken. Ik lag weer in mijn zachte grote bed en hield mijn voeten hoog omdat ze bonkte als een gek en de wondjes behoorlijk trokken.

Op de voorkant van de kaart stond een lelie afgebeeld en binnen in was de sierlijke uitnodiging voor de bruiloft van James Potter en Lily Evers op 15 Maart, wat over 23 dagen was want het was nu 22 Februari, dat kon je vooral merken aan de vele regen die er nog viel in plaats van sneeuw en omdat de bomen al hun nieuwe knopjes begonnen te krijgen.

Ik zuchtte even, keek naar mijn handen waar een klein beetje opgedroogd bloed nog op zat en legde daarna de kaart op het nachtkastje. Ik wilde wel wat te doen hebben, maar ik had niks om te doen. Remus was weg en Sirius was nog steeds werken, wat mij alleen liet, en ik had pijn aan me voeten dus had niet echt zin om te lopen. Ik vond mezelf net als een verwend iemand klinken…  
Ik grinnikte zachtjes stond op, liep op mijn tenen naar mijn overvolle boeken kast en pakte zomaar een boek en plofte weer op mijn bed neer. Na 2 uur viel ik in slaap met het boek nog in mijn handen en waren de witte grote glazen bollen weg.

* * *

**U like? :o hihi ^^ hopelijk vonden jullie het wat, en vertel het me in een review!**


	7. Emoties of Carrière

**Ik had eindelijk weer eens tijd voor een update (: Ik ben nu dan ook compleet klaar met school, want ik ben geslaagd en kan dus weer volop gaan schrijven! Dit is een hoofdstuk wat iets rustiger is, en wat korter, maar het volgende hoofdstuk is erg lang en… wat Sirius Charlotte romance! Waar jullie natuurlijk allemaal op hebben zitten wachten, niet? haha. Ik beloof dat ik Dinsdag een nieuw hoofdstuk erop zet, als jullie zo lief willen zijn om me wat reviews achter te laten! **

**Ik hoop dat jullie het een leuk hoofdstuk vinden, en ik hoop dat jullie met wat tips achter laten in de review ;)**

**Liefs,  
Jade**

**Hoofdstuk 6: Emoties of Carrière**

De komende twee dagen lag ik nog steeds op bed, met veel protest van mij, maar onder veel dwang van de Remus. Remus was nog steeds speciaal voor mij thuis gebleven terwijl ik Sirius eigenlijk niet of nauwelijks sprak. Als ik hem zag, zag hij er vermoeid en afgetakeld uit, hij zei niet veel en sloot zich eigenlijk altijd de rest van de avond op in zijn kamer.

Ik begon me toch wel zorgen te maken op de derde dag dat hij zich zo raar gedroeg en besloot ik hem er mee te confronteren. Ik hinkte door de hal en klopte op zijn kamer deur en deed mijn badjas wat meer dicht en trok de knoop wat strakker aan.

Ik keek glimlachend op toen hij de deur open deed en me verbaasd aankeek. Ik liep eigenlijk gelijk langs hem heen zijn kamer in en zag dat hij wilde protesteren maar ik bleef duidelijk op mijn plek staan dat ik nog lang niet van plan was weg te gaan.

'Sirius, wat is er aan de hand?' Vroeg ik en hij sloot de deur en pakte wat papieren op van de vloer die overal rond slingerde en legde ze op zijn bureau.

'Niks… wat zou er moeten zijn?' Vroeg hij nonchalant maar ik nam er geen genoegen mee.

'Je doet zo raar, eet bijna niks. Zegt niks en ziet er hartstikke vermoeid uit.'

'Komt gewoon door het werk. Dolleman wil morgen het rapport over die aanval op jouw Afdeling.' Zei hij een beetje snauwend en ik deed mijn armen over elkaar heen en keek hem boos aan.

'En waarom ben je dan zo kort af?' Hij zuchtte en ging in zijn stoel zitten en ik keek hem dringend aan.

'Ben ik niet. Ik ben gewoon moe door jouw domme actie op jou afdeling.'

'Oh, _oké_. Vertel me dan gewoon meteen dat het aan mij ligt.' Snauwde ik terug en Sirius stond boos op en keek me even aan.

'Dat is het niet-'

'Laat maar Sirius, ik zie duidelijk jouw probleem al… Mij.' Hierna draaide ik me om en liep zijn kamer uit en deed de deur met een harde klap achter me dicht. Ik deed mijn eigen deur ook op slot en liet me op mijn bed neer vallen. Die ruzie sloeg werkelijk nergens op, maar ik voelde me gefrustreerd omdat ik al 4 dagen opgesloten zat op mijn kamer en hij hartstikke abnormaal deed. Ik draaide me om en keek het raam uit en zag de zon schijnen. Het was heerlijk weer en ik mocht niet naar buiten en daarbij had ik ook nog eens ruzie met de man die juist de gene was die me uit het huis kon smokkelen.

Ik zuchtte, draaide me opnieuw om maar kwam tot de conclusie dat slapen hopeloos was. Net op dat moment was er getik op het raam en zag ik een bruine uil voor het raam zitten. Ik stond op schoof het raam open en de uil liet de brief voor me neer vallen waarna hij weer weg vloog.

Ik zag het zegel van het Ministerie op de voorkant gedrukt en haalde mijn wenkbrauwen verbaast op. Ik ging op bed zitten en scheurde de envelop open en haalde er een perkament uit.

_Geachte Juffrouw Rainier,_

_De gebeurtenissen die een paar dagen geleden hebben plaats genomen zijn een tragisch ongeluk voor u en het Ministerie. De Minister geeft u dan ook zijn persoonlijke beterschapwens en hoopt u snel weer te zien op uw eigen afdeling._

_Het verlies van De Heer Selfijn is natuurlijk ook iets tragisch waar iedereen lang bij stil heeft gestaan en veel over heeft nagedacht en gepijnigd. Het is een groot verlies voor familie, vrienden maar ook voor het Ministerie zelf. We hebben vernomen dat u alles heeft geprobeerd om hem te redden en stellen dit dan ook ten zeerste op prijs dat u uw collega en mede Tovenaar wilde beschermen._

_Daarom wilde de Minister persoonlijk een beroep op uw doen, en uw bevorderen tot Afdelingshoofd van Mysterieuze vergiftigingen en toverdranken, de baan die De Heer Selfijn eerst had. We hopen snel van u te horen, en hopen natuurlijk ook dat u deze baan, en eer, zal accepteren, om collega en Tovenaar in gedachte te houden._

_M.V.G. R.L. Weniries Secretaresse van de Minister._

Ik bleef even met holle ogen naar de brief staren. Ontvouwde hem weer en opende hem weer, kijkend of het bericht zou weg gaan. Ik wist niet wat te doen. Was het niet respectloos om die baan aan te nemen terwijl Meneer Selfijn net dood was?

Ik wilde de baan wel heel graag. Het was een geweldige bevordering en een grote kans. Een Dreuzeltelg die een hoge functie kreeg…  
Ik beet op mijn lip en keek opnieuw naar de brief en twijfelde. Emoties of carrière… emoties… carrière… emoties… carrière…

'Carrière…' mompelde ik zachtjes en pakte een veer en inkt en schreef een korte brief terug die ik even later liet weg brengen door mijn eigen uil. Ik keek hem na totdat hij als een stipje in de lucht verdween achter de bomen en draaide me daarna pas weer om naar mijn deur. Ik deed de brief in mijn zak voor het geval ik hem aan Remus wilde laten lezen en liep naar de deur.  
Ik haalde hem van het slot af en ging naar beneden om te kijken of ik Remus kon helpen met het maken van eten. Tot mijn grootste ongenoegen zat Sirius aan de tafel en keek op, ik zag zijn blik gelijk naar chagrijnig gaan.

Remus was al bezig met het koken van een maaltijd en ik negeerde Sirius gewoon volkomen om een nieuwe ruzie te willen verkomen.

'Heb je hulp nodig Remus?' vroeg ik en ik hoorde Sirius snuiven.

'Nee nee… ga maar zitten, het is toch al zo klaar.' Mijn geluk was weer eens weg… want zitten betekende dichter bij Sirius zijn dan ik wilde…

Ik ging express aan de andere kant van de tafel zitten en hield mijn benen zo goed bij mezelf en probeerde hem te negeren wat niet echt lukte. Na een tijdje begonnen we een boze blikken wedstrijd en schrokken we beide op toen Remus onze borden voor onze neus zette.

'Ik zag je uil weg vliegen de net. Iemand geschreven?' Zei Remus met een scheve glimlach en ik knikte.

'Ja het Ministerie had me geschreven en ik had gelijk geantwoord.' Hij trok zijn wenkbrauwen op en ik nam wat kleine hapjes van mijn lasagne.

'Waarover als ik het mag weten?'

'Oh… wel. De Minister had beroep op me gedaan en vroeg of ik Meneer Selfijn zijn oude baan over wilde nemen als onder Afdelingshoofd van Mysterieuze vergiftigen en toverdranken…' Mompelde ik zachtjes en Remus keek me even aan waarna hij knikte en glimlachte.

'Ik neem aan dat je hem hebt geaccepteerd?'

'Ja… maar ik voel me als nog een beetje schuldig.' Sirius snoof opnieuw en ik gaf hem een koude blik en vestigde daarna mijn blik weer op Remus die ons vreemd aankeek.

'Wel dat is normaal denk ik. Maar het is ook een grote kans voor jouw, dus ik vind dat je wel goed heb gehandeld…' Ik gaf hem een dankbare glimlach en nam wat grotere happen van mijn lasagne, die overigens heerlijk was. Remus had zijn kookkunsten weer eens laten zien en ze waren geweldig.

'Dan wordt je vast en zeker ook _geweldige_ vriendjes met Zagrijn…' Mompelde Sirius en Remus rolde met zijn ogen en liep de keuken in met zijn bord die al leeg was.

'Wat is precies jouw probleem Sirius?' Vroeg ik hem geïrriteerd en schoof mijn bord aan de kant terwijl hij me nonchalant aankeek.

'Mijn probleem? Ik heb geen probleem maar jij vast en zeker wel een…' Hij keek me arrogant aan, maar ik wilde niet laten merken dat hij me had gekrengd.

'Het enige probleem wat ik heb is dat ik een gestoorde kamergenoot heb!' Zei ik snauwend en stond boos op en wilde weg lopen maar hij volgde me naar de zitkamer.

'Kamergenoot zei je? Sorry hoor Rainier maar ik zou nog voor geen goud bij je willen slapen.'

'Gaan we nou opeens op achternaam basis spreken, _Zwarts._ Gelukkig slaap je niet bij mij anders zat mijn hele kamer al na een dag onder de luizen van jouw vieze gore haar!' Snauwde ik boos terug en keek hem vurig aan.

'Als er iemand hier vies haar heeft, _Rainier_, dan ben jij het wel!'

'Ach hou toch je mond!'

'Kunnen je kleine tere oortjes soms niet tegen wat vernederingen?'

'De enige die hier zinkt ben jij, je ego is nog groter dan dit hele huis bij elkaar en je denkt alleen maar aan jezelf!'

'Moet jij nodig zeggen! "Oh ik ben Charlotte en neem zonder enig schuldgevoel de baan van een dode collega over omdat ik alleen maar aan mezelf denk."' Zei hij in een hoge stem en ik voelde hoe mijn woede weg spoelde en plaats maakte voor pijn.

'Denk je dat ik daar niet over heb zitten denken?' Snauwde ik boos naar hem en zette een paar snelle passen naar hem toe en deed mijn armen over elkaar heen en keek hem met pijnlijke ogen aan.

'Denk je dat ik zomaar die baan aannam zonder me schuldig te voelen dat ik het deed. Niet iedereen is zo'n dode emotieloze onserieus iemand zoals jij, Zwarts.' Hij was stil en ik bleef hem boos aankijken waarna ik zijn blik zag verzachten.

'Het spijt me dat ik dat zei…' Mompelde hij opeens en ik keek hem verbaasd aan.

'Ik ben hartstikke gespannen en deze ruzie was gewoon de druppel, alles barste in me…' Ik keek hem nog steeds argwanend aan. De woorden die hij net had gesproken deden mij nog steeds pijn, maar zijn excuses verlichtte ze al een beetje.

'Het spijt me, ik denk dat we geen van beide de dingen meenden die we hadden gezegd.' Hij lachte nerveus en ik kon ook weer lachen. Ik knikte naar hem en zag de Sirius weer die ik vertrouwde en lief had.

…Wacht, lief had?

Er begonnen zomaar alarm belletjes in me te rinkelen toen ik dat tegen mezelf zei en ik vond het opeens een stuk minder leuk dat ik zo dicht bij hem stond en dat ik zelfs zijn warme adem op me kon voelen terwijl hij sprak.

'Ik weet niet waarom ik dat alles zei… ik ben gewoon zo moe en futloos…' Mompelde hij opnieuw met een kleine lach er tussen door.

'Neem dan gewoon wat vrij. Dolleman kan vast wel zonder je…' Zei ik en zette een paar passen achteruit en hij glimlachte en ik schrok toen hij me opeens in een knuffel trok.

'Dank je…' Mompelde hij opnieuw en ik wilde eigenlijk dat hij me zo vast bleef houden, maar aan de andere kant wilde ik zo gouw mogelijk verdwijnen.

'En dat van dat kamergenoot meende ik niet hoor.' Zei hij met zijn Sirius grijns toen hij me los liet en ik voelde hoe ik opnieuw moest blozen.

'Je mag best een keer bij me komen sla-'

'Fijne dag nog Sirius!' Zei ik en liep weg terwijl ik mijn wangen onder controle probeerde te krijgen omdat ik niet kon stoppen met blozen. Ik rende zowat snel naar mijn kamer terwijl ik Sirius zijn vrolijke gelach nog hoorde en kroop in bed en verborg me onder de dekens, zoekend naar de duisternis en hopend dat mijn wangen niet zouden oplichten.

**REVIEW :D**


	8. Woede, Wanhoop en Openbaringen

**Zoals beloofd, een update op Dinsdag, ik zal gaan proberen donderdag of vrijdag de volgende update alweer klaar te hebben (: Ik heb niks te doen, dus dan ga je sneller schrijven.  
Ook zoals beloofd is dit hoofdstuk een stuk langer, in Word 7 pagina's, en er zit Sirius x Charlotte Romance in.. en daar hebben we allemaal op gewacht.  
Het hoofdstuk hierna wordt mijn favoriet! De bruiloft van James en Lily en daarna mogen jullie als lezers ergens voor stemmen wat het plot een beetje beïnvloedt ;)  
Have fun at reading, en ik hoop op een review! (En als jullie spellingfouten opmerken, zeg het me alsjeblieft, want daar ben ik nogal slecht in (: )**

**Liefs,**

**Jade**

**Hoofdstuk 8: Woede, Wanhoop en Openbaringen.**

* * *

Na 3 dagen werd ik echt gek. Ik sprong uit bed en niemand kon me tegen houden om vandaag wat te doen. Toen ik me had gewassen en omgekleed ging ik naar beneden. Toen ik de woonkamer binnen kwam keek Remus me met een verassende blik aan vanuit zijn stoel terwijl ik Sirius nergens zag.

'Waar is Sirius? Toch niet werken, hij moest echt vrij nemen.' Zei ik en Remus grinnikte.

'Nee, wees maar gerust, die ligt dacht ik nog op bed, weet het niet zeker.' Ik glimlachte toen ik dat hoorde en pakte snel wat toast en smeerde een boterham terwijl ik naast Remus neer plofte.

'Trouwens, moet jij niet ook in bed liggen?'

'Ben je gek? Ik lig al meer dan 3 dagen op bed, ik word echt helemaal paranoïde daar boven…' Remus lachte en tot mijn verbazing sprak hij me niet tegen.

'Maar doe dan wel voorzichtig, want straks moet je alleen nog maar langer op bed blijven liggen omdat de wondjes weer open zijn gegaan.' Ik zuchtte maar knikte toch en werkte mijn toast naar binnen. Ik schrok op en verslikte me bijna toen er zomaar een uil naar binnen vloog. Hij liet een brief op mijn schoot vallen met het teken van het ministerie erop.

Ik maakte hem vlug open en las de inhoud een paar keer door. Remus keek me na een tijdje vragend aan en ik glimlachte en vertelde dat ik over 7 dagen mocht beginnen met mijn nieuwe baan.

Remus feliciteerde me en we praatten nog even over hoe het ging met zijn baan waarna we een bons hoorde en gevloek.

We liepen de hal binnen en ik zag Sirius in zijn hond vorm grommend voor Mowi staan die zich niks van hem aantrok en zich omdraaide en zijn staart fiers in de lucht stook en weg liep. Remus en ik lachte terwijl Sirius weer in zichzelf veranderde en chagrijnig weg liep terwijl ik hem onder z'n adem hoorde mompelen over mijn stomme vervelende kat.

Een week vloog om en de dag dat ik weer mocht gaan werken brak aan. Ik nam Selfijns baan over en ik voelde me er nog steeds een beetje rot over. Remus sprak me tegen en zei dat ik een goede kans had gegrepen en dat ik Selfijns eer hoog kon houden door mijn best te doen.

Ik had me omgekleed en had snel ontbeten, want ik had besloten vroeg naar mijn werk te gaan. Remus kwam net beneden toen ik weg ging en wenste me succes terwijl Sirius nog in zijn bed lag. Even later verdwijnselde ik en zag ik de ingang van het Ministerie voor me.

'Ah Juffrouw Rainier!' Ik schrok op en zag Meneer Malfidus naar me toe lopen, wel je kon het eerder strompelen noemen.

'Meneer Malfidus.' begroette ik hem koeltjes terug en hij hoestte waarna hij even rochelend adem haalde.

'Ik ben mijn secretaresse kwijt hoorde ik zo. U heeft de baan van Meneer Selfijn gekregen?' Ik knikte en zag hem grijnzen. We namen de lift en zijn rochelende ademhaling was duidelijk te horen.

'Wel veel succes wens ik u erbij.' Hij lachte, wat uitliep in een hoestbui en liep de andere kant uit terwijl ik hem even na keek en daarna met een vreemd gevoel naar mijn nieuwe kantoor liep.

Mijn bureau en stoelen waren zo te zien al verplaatst en het haard vuur stond aan. Het was er schoon gemaakt en ik dwong mezelf om niet naar de plek te kijken waar Meneer Selfijn had gelegen.

Ik liep naar mijn bureau en ging zitten terwijl ik zachtjes zuchtte en rond keek. Ik wist nog steeds niet waarom Meneer Selfijn was aangevallen. Ik wist wel zeker dat het dooddoeners waren van Voldemort. Maar wat hadden ze hier gezocht?, ik weet nog dat ze hadden gezegd "het ligt er niet!". Ik besloot maar me nek er niet over te breken en begon met mijn werk.

Ik schrok na een uurtje op van mijn werk omdat er een klop op mijn deur was. Zagrijn kwam binnen lopen en keek me glimlachend aan.

'Charlotte, wat fijn je weer te zien.' Ik gaf een kleine glimlach terug en stond op.

'Ik miste je al in je oude kantoor, maar je hebt dus je nieuwe baan.' Hij ging zonder pardon in een stoel zitten, legde zijn voeten op een klein bijzet tafeltje en schonk wat water voor zichzelf in.

'Uhm ja.' mompelde ik en hij wuifde naar de stoel tegen over hem waar ik in ging zitten.

'Wel bevalt het tot nu toe?' Ik knikte en hij overhandigde mij ook een glas water.

'Ik wilde het even met je over een paar zaken hebben…' zei hij en ik zette mijn glas water neer en keek hem aan.

'En dat mag zijn?'

'Wel betreft je nieuwe baan nu, moeten we maar eens een paar afspraken maken om het wat gemakkelijker te maken. Aangezien ik Afdelingshoofd ben van Mysterieuze planten hebben we wel wat met elkaar te maken.' Hij stond op zette zijn lege glas op de tafel en voor dat ik wat kon zeggen glimlachte hij en trok mij overeind met een hand.

'Ga mee lunchen wil je?' Hij lachte een vreemde lach, pakte mijn jas en overhandigde hem aan mij.

Met verbazing liep ik even later door de grote hal heen van het Ministerie. Waarom deed Zagrijn zo, normaal sprak hij bijna nooit een woord tegen me, keek me venijnig aan en nu was ik op weg om met hem te gaan lunchen.

* * *

De deur van het huis viel achter me dicht en ik zuchtte opgelucht. Ik trok mijn pumps uit en hield ze in mijn handen vast. Ik hing mijn jas op en liep de keuken in waar ik Remus zijn kookkunst al kon ruiken.

'Remus wat ma-' Tot mijn verbazing stond Remus niet te koken maar zag ik Molly Wemel met een brede glimlach voor me staan.

'Ah Charlotte, ga zitten, ga zitten!' Ze drukte me zowat neer in een stoel en ik keek haar nog steeds verbaasd aan.

'Ik heb al op je gewacht, Remus zei dat je al zo thuis kon zijn. Ik heb een heerlijke ovenschotel gemaakt voor ons tweeën!'

'Ons tweeën?' Vroeg ik verbaast en Molly knikte.

'Nou eigenlijk niet alleen voor ons hoor, maar mijn kinderen hebben denk ik niet zo veel honger meer aangezien ze de net al een hele cake naar binnen hebben gewerkt!' Ze lachte vrolijk en trok een paar oven wanten aan. Ik keek haar niet begrijpend aan en ze schoot nog meer in de lach.

'Je vraagt je natuurlijk af wat ik hier doe? Charlotte ik zit alleen maar bij de orde voor de zaken en om mijn lieve Arthur te steunen, en omdat ik natuurlijk volledig tegen Je-weet-wel ben. Maar vechten doe ik niet veel meer hoor.' Ze zette de ovenschotel voor me neus neer en gaf een zwiep van haar toverstok en het bestek kwam eraan gevlogen samen met wat borden.

'Gevecht?' vroeg ik verbaasd en Molly knikte.

'Ja, dat wist je toch? Vanavond is er een missie naar een verdachte plek waar ze denken dat een paar dooddoeners zich schuil houden.' Molly begon mijn bord flink vol te scheppen terwijl ze er vrolijk bij neuriede.

'Nee daar had ik geen weet van?'

'Oh, maar Sirius en Remus hadden gezegd dat je liever niet mee wilde en toch moest werken.' Molly lachte en begon te eten terwijl ik verbaasd naar me bord keek. Ik schrok op van Molly's kinderen die vrolijk aan kwamen gerend en ook snel een bord pakte.

'Doe eens rustig jullie, en netjes opscheppen!' Zei Molly streng maar ik zag dat ze niet vrolijker kon zijn dat haar kinderen er waren.

Ik at in stilte terwijl Molly vrolijk bleef door ratelen. Ik kon er maar niet bij dat Sirius en Remus me gewoon niet hadden verteld over deze missie. En erger nog dat ze ook nog tegen Molly hadden gezegd dat ik niet wilde vechten. Ik voelde me net een angsthaas. Ik was hier gekomen om te vechten voor de mensen die ik lief had, maar in plaats daarvan hielden ze me ervan weg.

Na het eten zat ik nog even in de woonkamer met Molly totdat ze aankondigde dat ze beter naar huis kon gaan om haar kinderen in bed te leggen. Ik liet haar er uit en daarna liep ik naar boven toe en sloot mezelf op in mijn kamer. Ik ging in mijn venster bank zitten en keek turend naar buiten toe. Mijn lunch met Zagrijn was vreselijk geweest en ik had wat behoefte aan Sirius zijn humor of Remus zijn gerust stellende woorden, maar ze hadden me laten vallen. Ze hadden me voorgelogen en me niks verteld.  
Ik zuchtte en kleedde me om in mijn pyjama en ging op bed liggen. Morgen zou ik ze wel vertellen wat ik er van dacht.

Ik opende slaperig mijn ogen toen ik gebonk op mijn deur hoorde.

'Charlotte! Alsjeblieft haal die deur van het slot, ik heb je hulp nodig!' Ik keek op de wekker naast me en zag dat het half 2 in de ochtend was. Buiten was het nog donker en verward keek ik weer naar de deur toen ik gebonk hoorde.

'Charlotte alsjeblieft!' Ik merkte toen dat het Sirius zijn wanhopige stem was en ik schoof de lakens aan de kant en liep naar de deur en haalde het van het slot en deed de deur open.

'Wat?' Vroeg ik met een bijtende toon, maar Sirius merkte het niet.

'Remus, hij is geraakt door een spreuk, maar het helen lukt niet. Alsjeblieft help me, ik weet niet wat ik moet doen en de rest is nog in het gevecht, ik ben snel hierheen verschijnseld met Remus, alsjeblieft-' Ik duwde hem aan de kant en liep de trap af naar beneden de woonkamer in.

Toen ik Remus zag liggen stond ik even stokstijf stil en rende daarna gelijk naar hem toe. Hij lag zwaar ademend op de bank terwijl er bloed over zijn hele gezicht heen zat en er een paarse vloeistof uit zijn mond kwam zetten. Ik bukte gelijk naast hem neer en voelde zijn pols. Mijn verstand stond even op nul en ik kon alleen maar naar het vele bloed kijken en voelde me misselijk worden.

Ik hoorde Sirius achter mij en keek niet om maar commandeerde hem om water te halen. Hij liep gelijk naar de keuken en even later kwam hij met een kom water en een doek aan zetten. Ik dipte de doek in het water en begon Remus zijn gezicht schoon te maken.

'Ik heb alles geprobeerd, maar het bloeden houd niet op en de paarse vloeistof gaat ook niet weg.' Ik keek Sirius niet aan en pakte alleen maar mijn toverstok en legde mijn hand op Remus zijn borst.

'Hygiëna.' Het bloed verdween van Remus zijn gezicht maar de paarse smurrie ging niet weg en na een tijdje begon het bloed weer te verschijnen, maar er waren geen wonden. Remus werd langzamerhand steeds bleker en hij begon te kreunen en Sirius stond ongeduldig naast me met wanhoop in zijn ogen.

'Doe iets!' Schreeuwde hij uiteindelijk naar me en ik keek hem woedend aan.

'Doe iets? Pardon? Ik probeer iets te bedenken, misschien zou jij dat ook kunnen doen!' Snauwde ik terug en hij keek me spijtig aan.

'Sorry ik be-'

'Ja ik weet het.' Kapte ik hem af en keek hem niet aan maar richtte mijn blik weer op Remus die lichtelijk lag te trillen op de bank. Na wel 8 verschillende helende spreuken te hebben geprobeerd was de situatie van Remus nog steeds niet verbeterd en raakte ik in paniek. Remus begon zwaar te ademen en was bijna zo wit als een laken.

'Wacht, ik heb een idee. Blijf zijn gezicht deppen!' Sirius deed zoals ik zei en ik rende weg naar boven naar mijn kamer waar ik een kist had vol met toverdrankjes en spullen om te genezen.

Ik zag het groen kleurige flesje wat ik nodig had en pakte hem en racete naar beneden. Sirius keek naar het flesje in mijn handen en in ik bukte weer naast Remus. Ik wilde de dop zo snel mogelijk ervan af halen maar ik had te trillerige handen dus het lukte niet.

'Laat mij maar.' Sirius pakte mijn handen vast en even keek ik hem recht aan waarna ik mijn blik weer afwende. Hij haalde de kurk eruit en gaf hem weer aan mij. Ik richtte mijn toverstaf erop en sprak de spreuk uit die nodig was om het drankje te activeren.

'Verdimillious.' Groene vlammen kwamen uit mijn toverstok en gingen in het flesje wat oplichtte. De vloeistof begon te borrelen en ik gaf het flesje aan Sirius.

'Laat hem dit drinken, ik spreek daarna een spreuk uit en als dit niet werkt weet ik het ook niet meer.' Sirius knikte en tilde Remus zijn hoofd op en goot de vloeistof in zijn keel.

'Vulnera Sanentur… Vulnera Sanentur… Vulnera Sanentur.' Mompelde ik en tot mijn grote opluchting ging het bloed langzaam weg en de paarse vloeistof droogde op. Sirius zakte zuchtend neer naast de bank en keek opgelucht naar het plafon. Hij glimlachte naar me maar ik glimlachte niet terug. Het enige wat ik deed was nog wat helende spreuken over Remus heen doen en wachten tot dat hij zijn kleur terug kreeg en weer normaal ademde en niet meer lag te trillen.

'Charlotte ik-' Begon Sirius maar ik stond op en zonder hem aan te kijken liep ik weg de woonkamer uit. Ik had ze nog steeds niet vergeven over het incident van het gevecht, dat ze me gewoon daarvan uitsloten en ik had dan ook geen zin om nu tegen Sirius te gaan praten als of er niks aan de hand was. Remus was ernstige gewond geraakt en ik besefte nu duidelijker dan ooit dat de wereld langzamerhand steeds meer in een grote oorlog werd verwikkeld.

In mijn kamer aangekomen liep ik gelijk door naar de badkamer en liet de kraan lopen terwijl ik even naar mezelf keek. Ik stond ook lichtelijk te trillen van het evenement van de net en was ook wat bleekjes weg getrokken.

'Het spijt me.' Hoorde ik opeens achter me, maar ik draaide me niet om, omdat ik toch al wist wie het was. Ik maakte van mijn handen een kommetje en liet deze in het water zakken en waste daarna me gezicht even.

'Charlotte ik...' Ik negeerde hem nog steeds en wilde de handdoek pakken maar hij was mij voor. Hij draaide me om en ik keek hem boos aan.

'Jij wat?' Vroeg ik en hij zuchtte en ik greep de handdoek uit zijn handen en liep langs hem heen en droogde mijn gezicht af.

'Heb je net gezien wat er met Remus is gebeurt?' Ik hoorde dat zijn stem wat harder en bozer werd en ik draaide me geïrriteerd naar hem om.

'Snap dan dat ik dat niet voor jouw wil! Daarom heb ik je thuis gelaten, ik wilde niet dat er iets met je gebeurde!' Ik liep boos naar hem toe en sloeg hem op zijn borst.

'Hoe kun je zoiets voor mij beslissen? Ik ben lid van de orde zodat ik kan vechten voor de gene van wie ik hou, voor de wereld waarvan ik hou! Ik ben hier niet om zielig binnen te zitten te wachten tot dat de andere het vuile werk doen! Als je dat van me verwacht ben ik bang dat je een verkeerd beeld van me hebt. Ik ben geen klein meisje die overal bang voor is! Ik kan ook vechten Sirius!' Ik draaide me weer om maar hij pakte mijn pols. Ik rukte mijn pols los uit zijn greep maar voordat ik weg kon lopen stond hij al voor de deur en keek me aan.

'Kitten wees eens redelijk-'

'Wees eens redelijk? Je hebt niet eens iets met me overlegt Sirius, je deed het gewoon buiten mij om! En noem me geen Kitten!' Ik liep naar hem toe en wilde bij de deur komen maar hij greep me alleen maar vast en ik keek hem boos aan maar hij liet me niet los.

'Wees eens redelijk, ja!' Ik voelde zijn adem op mijn gezicht en ik probeerde me los te wurmen maar hij greep me alleen nog maar beter vast.

'Je hebt het niet eens met me overlegt!'

'Als ik dat had gedaan was je als nog mee gegaan, en dan had ik niet in kunnen staan voor je veiligheid. Snap dat dan dat ik niet wil dat je gewond raakt!' Ik stond stil en keek even naar de vloer waarna ik naar zijn gezicht keek.

'Dank je… Maar' mompelde ik en hij keek me verloren aan. ' de volgende keer ga ik toch echt mee. Daar ben ik hier voor Sirius…' Fluisterde ik en hij zuchtte en ik liep uit zijn greep richting beneden om naar Remus te kijken.

Ik ging naast hem zitten op de grond en legde mijn hoofd op de bank en keek naar zijn gezicht. Het had alweer wat meer kleur maar zag er nog niet echt gezond uit.

'Wat was dat flesje van de net eigenlijk?' Sirius kwam naast me zitten en keek ook onderzoekend naar Remus.

'Wel helende spreuken werken alleen op wonden die aan het oppervlakte zijn. Dat drankje zorgt ervoor dat de helende spreuken die je uitspreekt naar binnen gaan en daar helen. Hij had waarschijnlijk binnen iets.' Het was even stil en ik sloot mijn ogen, ik hoorde hoe Sirius achter me ging zitten en ook tegen de bank aan leunde.

'Ga anders maar verder met slapen boven, ik let wel op Remus.' Zei hij en ik lachte.

'Ik denk eerlijk gezegd dat jij meer slaap nodig hebt dan ik.' Hij grijnsde even en ik sloot mijn ogen weer en ik schrok op toen hij opeens met zijn hand door mijn haar heen ging.

'Sorry… er zat een pluisje in.' Ik draaide me om en lachte naar hem.

'Zullen we hier allebei blijven?' Hij knikte en ik legde mijn hoofd weer op de bank en sloot mijn ogen, ik voelde zijn ogen op me maar besteedde er geen aandacht aan en viel even later al in slaap tegen de bank aan. Maar deze slaap was me niet echt gegund, want na een uur werd ik alweer wakker doordat er iemand de woonkamer in kwam met veel geluid en gehijg. Ik schrok op en merkte dat ik langzaam tegen Sirius aan was gezakt in mijn slaap en hij nu ook verward om zich heen keek.

'H-hoe is het met Remus?' Hijgde James die voor ons stond en Lily, Peter en nog wat andere kwamen ook binnen lopen.

'Goed, hij ligt nu te slapen…' Gaapte Sirius en ik had niet eens de energie om nog wat te zeggen dus sloot mijn ogen alweer en leunde met mijn hoofd op Sirius zijn schouder. Het gesprek wat volgde kreeg ik niet echt mee want ik viel alweer in slaap en werd pas die middag laat pas weer had me kennelijk op de andere bank gelegd en ik wreef in mijn ogen en schoof de deken aan de kant. Sirius moest het zijn geweest die de deken had gehaald en mij had verplaatst. Ik keek naar Remus die op de andere bank lag en zich had omgedraaid op zijn zei. Ik glimlachte en stond op en besloot Sirius te zoeken.

Dit was echter niet echt nodig want ik hoorde zijn gevloek al gelijk uit de keuken komen aangezien hij niet kon koken.

Ik ging in de deuropening staan en keek toe hoe hij probeerde ontbijt te maken.

'Laat mij maar.' Zei ik giechelend en pakte de garde van hem over waarmee hij roerbak ei probeerde te maken.

'Weet je wat me aan jouw opvalt?' Ik keek hem vragend aan en hij lachte.

'Dat je alles gewoon normaal doet, ook al kun je toveren.' Ik grijnsde en goot het mengsel in de pan wat zachtjes begon te sudderen.

'Wel ik blijf altijd een kind van dreuzel ouders.' Hij ging op het aanrecht zitten terwijl ik me bezig hield met de roerbak ei. Ik voelde zijn blik weer op me.

'Dat vind ik leuk aan je…' Mompelde hij en ik keek op met een vragende blik en hij lachte, maar het leek zenuwachtig.

'Ik bedoel niet leuk-leuk, we zouden elkaar nooit leuk vinden, stel je voor?' Ik lachte zenuwachtig voelde mijn adem in mijn keel hikken en probeerde een andere kant op te kijken wat niet lukte.

'Ja natuurlijk, zou nooit.. kunnen.' Mompelde ik terug met een hik er tussen door. Er viel een eigenaardige stilte die ik nooit eerder had gehad met hem.

'Urhm, ik bedoelde dat ik het leuk vond omdat ik mijn hele leven altijd toverkracht heb gezien.. in de ergste vormen.' hij kuchte en ik glimlachte naar hem. Ook al was Sirius in zo'n korte tijd een goede vriend voor me geworden, wist ik niks van hem. Hij was volbloed en faunaat, meer wist ik niet.

'Hoe bedoel je in de ergste vormen?' Ik legde het nu half aangebrande roerbak ei op een bord en pakte twee vorken en Sirius pakte een pak sap en we gingen aan tafel zitten.

'Weet je nog toen ik je vertelde dat dit huis van me ouders is geweest?' Ik knikte en we aten wat ei samen van het bord.

'Ik ben hier opgegroeid met mijn ouders en mijn jongere broer. Mijn ouders waren zoals ze dat noemden, Zuivere bloed denkers.' Ik wilde zijn glas pakken om wat drinken voor hem in te schenken maar op dat zelfde moment wilde hij dat ook doen, ik trok geschrokken terug en vestigde mijn aandacht gelijk op het bord.

'Zuivere bloed denkers?' Vroeg ik met een halve piepstem en hij kuchte even en schonk wat sap in.

'Ja, zoals Voldemort…' Mompelde hij. Ik keek verbaast op en hij grimaste een beetje.

'Dat kan niet met hoe jij bent, hoe lief en zorgzaam-'

'Ik dacht altijd dat ik geadopteerd was,' Lachte hij zachtjes, 'Toen ik jong was wist ik niet anders dan dat zei deden. Ik deed dan ook gewoon mee. Ik schold met modderbloedjes, verafschuwde de Dreuzels omdat het gewoon voor me was. Maar toen ik een keer 's avonds uit mijn kamer was geslopen en zag hoe mijn ouders bezoek hadden van familie leden en hoe ze vertelde aan elkaar hoe ze Dreuzels hadden afgemaakt voelde ik opeens een verandering in me. Het voelde niet _juist_ om dat te accepteren. Ik zette me daarna tegen me ouders af en kwam in Griffoendor terecht en was de schande van mijn familie. Op een dag rende ik weg van huis en ging bij James wonen.' Hij lachte naar me alsof hij aan een gelukkige herinnering dacht. Ik lachte terug, blij voor hem dat hij zulke goede vrienden had.

'Voelt het niet rot om hier weer te zijn?' Vroeg ik zachtjes en hij keek me aan en glimlachte.

'Soms wel, maar ik ben eerder gelukkig dat alles nu weer beter gaat, tenminste beter dan dat ik me voel.' Ik wilde zijn hand pakken en er zachtjes in knijpen om hem gerust te stellen maar hij stond al op om zijn bord weg te zetten. Het half opgegeten ei wat op mijn bord lag was al koud en ik had eerlijk gezegd ook geen honger meer.

Ik kreeg opeens een raar gevoel in me buik toen hij van me weg liep, als of ik liever wilde dat hij bij me bleef. Ik bloosde bij die gedachte en duwde het bord van me af. Maar na een seconde of 5 bedacht ik me en stond op om mijn bord ook naar de keuken te brengen, waar Sirius was.

Ik wilde weten wat die irritante gevoelens nou de hele tijd waren in mijn buik. En ik dacht dat dat de hele tijd kwam door Sirius, en nu wilde ik het zeker weten ook.

Sirius keek glimlachend om toen ik de keuken binnen kwam lopen en hij pakte mijn bord over en zette het bij de rest van de vaat.

'Sirius…' Hij keek me vragend aan, maar eigenlijk wist ik zelf niet eens zo goed wat ik hem wilde vragen.

'W-Wil je… Eh, een wandeling maken zo meteen door het park?' Ugh. Ik kon mezelf wel voor me kop slaan.

'Ja graag.' Hij glimlachte en ik stond daar verbaasd naar zijn rug te staren terwijl hij de vaat begon schoon te maken en realiseerde me toen dat ik beter weg kon lopen. Ik liep de eetkamer weer binnen en bedacht me dat ik Remus nog even moest controleren en liep dus snel door naar de woonkamer.

Remus lag nog steeds op zijn zei, en ik hoorde zijn zachte ademhaling.

'Remus…' Ik schudde zachtjes aan zijn schouder en hij draaide om op zijn rug en knipperde met mijn ogen.

'Hoe voel je je?' Vroeg ik met een zachte glimlach en keek hem bezorgt aan.

'Als of de Collectebus over me heen is gereden.' Hij glimlachte maar ik zag de grimas van de pijn op zijn gezicht.

'Gelukkig ben je weer bij bewustzijn. Je hebt me gisteren echt flink laten schrikken.' Mompelde ik en hij keek me aan en zuchtte.

'Je weet vast al van het idee van Sirius om je thuis te laten?' Ik knikte en hij begon zijn excuses aan te bieden maar ik stopte hem.

'Maak je niet druk, ik heb het al uitgepraat met Sirius. De volgende keer kom ik je helpen in je gevecht.' Ik knipoogde naar hem en hij lachte.

'Charlotte? Zou je wat sap voor mij willen halen en wat ontbijtkoek?' Ik knikte glimlachend naar hem en stond op om naar de keuken te lopen, maar tot mijn verbazing kwam Sirius al door de deur met wat te eten en te drinken voor Remus.

Remus pakte dankbaar het sap aan en dronk een paar slokken waarna hij zich liet terug zakken in de kussens van de bank en zijn ogen sloot.

'Klaar om te gaan?' Fluisterde Sirius in mijn oor en ik knikte en legde de deken wat beter over Remus heen.

* * *

'Beloof me dat ik niet val.' Zei ik streng en keek Sirius ietwat bang aan. Het was zijn briljante idee om te gaan schommelen, omdat dat vroeger ook altijd hielp om je gedachte te vergeten zei hij. Wel het hielp mij vroeger alleen maar om gebroken benen of armen te krijgen. Ik _haatte _schommelen.

'Dat ligt aan jou Kitten.' Hij grijnsde en ik keek hem boos aan waarna ik de ijzeren kettingen stevig vast pakte en ging zitten.

Ik voelde hoe hij zijn stevige warme handen om de mijne heen legde en me naar achteren trok.

'Niet zo hard!' Gilde ik en hij blafte zijn honden lach. 'We gaan nog helemaal niet hard, je bent pas net begonnen!' Ik pakte de kettingen nog krampachtiger vast en deed mijn ogen stijf dicht.

Ik voelde Sirius zijn handen de hele tijd in mijn rug en ik voelde dat ik steeds harder ging. Ik wilde mijn ogen niet openen bang voor dat ik zag dat ik veel te hoog ging, maar plotseling voelde ik Sirius zijn handen niet meer en ik wist niet waar hij was.

'Sirius?' Vroeg ik piepend en ik hoorde hem lachen.

'Doe je ogen open!'

'Nee! Ben je gek?' Gilde ik terug.

'Anders ga ik alleen nog maar harder duwen...' Dreigde hij en dat idee maakte me banger dan me ogen open doen. Ik kneep nog harder in de ijzeren kettingen en opende mijn ogen en zag dat ik veel hoger ging dan ik dacht.

'SIRIUS!' Brieste ik uit en als ik stil stond en veilig op de grond had ik hem geslagen. Hij lachte alleen maar en hield z'n armen weid open.

'Spring maar!'

'WAT?'

'Spring! Anders kom je nooit beneden, dan blijf ik gewoon door duwen.' Hij was gemeen, erg gemeen en ik wist dat hij het meende.

'Ik vang je op als je valt. Beloofd.' Ergens was het idee om in zijn armen te vallen heel verleidelijk en het maakte me bang. Ik hoorde zo niet over hem te denken, omdat hij een gewone vriend was. En omdat het Sirius Zwarts was, de beruchte rokenjager van Zweinstein, ook al waren we "volwassen" ik hoefde niet als een van die vele meisje behandelt te worden.

'Beloof je dat?' Vroeg ik zachtjes en hij grijnsde en knikte.

'Oké, spring maar op 3! 1….2…3!' Ik liet mezelf van de schommel afvallen op het hoogste punt en ik wist op dat moment al dat ik niet goed zou landen. Ik landde op mijn voeten, maar kon mijn evenwicht niet behouden. En de kracht waarmee ik omviel was ook niet de lichtste. Sirius sloeg zijn armen om me heen maar viel als nog samen met mij naar beneden tegen de grond aan.

Hij begon te lachen terwijl ik het gevoel had als of ik mijn leven zojuist langs me zag flitsen, ik was blij genoeg dat ik nog leefde dat ik helemaal niet merkte dat ik op zijn borstkast lag en zijn hart kon horen kloppen.

'Charlotte?' Vroeg die toen hij lichtelijk was uitgelachen, maar ik reageerde niet.

'Kitten?'

'Wacht even, ik probeer bij te komen van mijn trauma…' Fluisterde ik en hij lachte weer en ik voelde hoe hij een zoen op mijn hoofd gaf. Ik ging van hem af en zakte naast hem weer in elkaar. Zijn arm lag nog onder mijn nek en zijn hand lag tegen mijn arm aan. We waren stil, omdat we kennelijk allebei niet wisten wat we tegen de ander moesten zeggen. Ik voelde plots hoe zijn vingers langzaam en zachtjes op en neer over mijn bovenarm heen streken en ik draaide mijn hoofd naar hem toe en legde deze tegen zijn schouder aan.

'Sirius?'

'Shhh.' Hij wilde er duidelijk niet over praten, en ik zuchtte zachtjes.

'Ik wil graag zo blijven liggen zonder dat je weg wilt…' Fluisterde hij en ik keek op recht in zijn grijze ogen en lachte naar hem.

'Ik ook.' Mompelde ik terug en sloot mijn ogen weer.


	9. Lavendel en Rozen

**Hello lezers! Er is een kleine verandering gekomen (: Dit is niet het hoofdstuk met de bruiloft, want ik wilde er toch nog wat voor doen. Het volgende hoofdstuk is de bruiloft, dit hoofdstuk is een klein voorproefje daarvan (: ik hoop dat jullie ervan zullen genieten en het met veel plezier zullen lezen.**

**Ik hoop ook dat jullie meer reviews in willen zenden, want dat geeft me natuurlijk meer motivatie om te schrijven. xoxo**

**Liefs,  
Jade**

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 9: Lavendel en Rozen.**

De drie dagen die volgde waren bij mij gevuld met verwarring. Om de een of andere manier bleef ik de hele tijd aan Sirius denken, en het gevoel in mijn maag maakte het er niet beter op. Toen we na het schommel incident thuis kwamen hadden we elkaar gemeden en toen ik die nacht in mijn bed lag en inslaap viel was mijn droom zelfs gevuld met hem.

Sirius was nu een probleem geworden in mijn leven en ik wist niet hoe ik ermee om moest gaan. Het boezemde mij angst in, maar aan de andere kant voelde het ook heerlijk als ik aan hem dacht.

De lunch die ik gistermiddag met hem had gehad was ook niet zoals ik hoopte dat het zou gaan.

Ik was op mijn afdeling en stond wat te bespreken met Zagrijn en Malfidus over een rapport die we hadden gekregen van een andere afdeling toen Sirius was komen aanlopen en vroeg of ik mee ging lunchen. Hij keek niet echt blij naar mijn twee collega's en ik stemde maar snel met hem in om een conflict te vermijden.

Zo snel als dat we buiten stonden sprak hij zijn mening uit.

'Ik vind het echt niet fijn dat je steeds met hen samen bent Kitten…' Mompelde hij en ik zuchtte en pakte zijn hand vast en kneep erin.

'Het zijn mijn collega's Sirius, ik moet met ze samen werken. En er is vast niks ergs aan ze, ze zijn gewoon een beetje vreemd.' Sirius gaf me een glimlach maar ik wist dat het niet gemeend was.

Later kwamen we aan bij een kleine lunchroom en het gevoel in mijn maag kwam weer terug en toen ik een potje zout wilde pakken deed hij dat ook en ik schrok zo van het contact met zijn hand dat het potje zout van tafel viel en brak. Mijn wangen werden knalrood maar Sirius kon er kennelijk wel om lachen. Hij wist duidelijk niks af van mijn gevoelens, anders had hij wel anders gereageerd en ergens diep van binnen voelde het niet fijn.

Na de lunch had hij driekwart van de tijd gepraat, omdat ik niks zinnigs uit kon brengen en toen ik uiteindelijk weer terug was in mijn kantoor kon ik mij niet meer concentreren op mijn werk.

En nu het weekend was en het nog maar 6 dagen was tot de bruiloft van James en Lily begon het gevoel in mijn maag steeds heviger te worden. Ik had mezelf vanaf het ontbijt al opgesloten in mijn kamer en ik wist dat ik er op een moment wel uit moest komen.

Ik zag de uitnodiging voor de bruiloft op mijn nachtkastje liggen en het drong toen pas tot me door dat ik ook nog een jurk moest kopen voor de bruiloft, aangezien ik geen leuke had.

De stad ingaan was beter dan in een ongemakkelijke situatie belanden beneden met Sirius. Ik pakte dus mijn tas, stopte mijn portemonnee erin, sheesde de trap af en greep mijn jas.

'Waar ga je heen?' Vroeg een stem achter me en ik kneep in mijn tasje, omdat ik wist van wie die stem afkomstig was.

'Ik moet nog een jurk kopen voor de bruiloft.' Ik lachte en draaide me om naar Sirius die de post aan het doorbladeren was. Ik zag hoe hij mij lichtelijk bekeek en hij grijnsde.

'Jammer dat je geen bruidsmeisje bent... dan kon ik met je samen lopen.' Mompelde hij met een lachje er tussen door en ik wilde mijn mond open doen om wat te zeggen, maar ik kon op niks zinnigs komen dus ik draaide me stug om en deed de deur open en liep zo snel ik kon naar buiten.

* * *

Na vier uur te hebben rondgelopen in de stad had ik nog steeds niks gevonden. Ik had al 30 jurkjes gepast maar niks stond me echt leuk. Ik had namelijk echt iets nodig wat me geweldig stond, omdat ik met mezelf had afgesproken dat als ik voor de bruiloft of op de bruiloft zelf, er niet achterkwam of Sirius hetzelfde gevoel had als ik, ik hem moest vergeten.

Ik keek op mijn horloge en zag dat het al 4 uur was dus de winkels zo zouden gaan sluiten. Ik zuchtte diep en keek de straat nog een keer af. Ik zag een winkel die ik eerder had overgeslagen, omdat ik het daar veels te prijzig vond, maar het was nu mijn laatste kans dus ik liep er maar naar binnen.

Mijn leren laarzen maakten een piepend geluid op de gelakte vloer en een verkoper draaide zich naar me om en keek me met priemende ogen aan.

'Kan ik u helpen?' Aan de toon waarop ze het vroeg was al duidelijk te merken dat ze wist dat ik deze kleding niet kon betalen. Ik stond daar in mijn versleten spijkerbroek met een paar te grote laarzen en een trui waar Elmo op stond.

'Erh.' Begon ik maar ze kapte me al af en hield haar vinger in de lucht.

'Ik wijs u wel naar de uitverkoop sectie...' Ze keek mij met een arrogante glimlach aan en ik werd boos.

'Pardon hoor mevrouw maar ik ben hier niet voor de uitverkoop afdeling, ik kom hier om een jurk te kopen.' Snauwde ik lichtelijk naar der en ze keek me even aan met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw waarna ze knikte en naar me wuifde dat ik mee moest lopen.

Ze stopte voor een groot rek wat tegen de muur aan hing en bekeek me met een keurende blik van top tot teen.

'Legt u uw spullen maar in een pashokje, ik pak wat jurken voor u.' Ik bracht er maar niks tegen in, omdat ik er toch niet al te veel vertrouwen in had.

Na 10 minuten kwam ze aanzetten met vier jurken en hing deze in het pashokje en schoof het gordijntje met een snelle beweging dicht.

Ik stond daar een beetje verbaasd waarna ik mij begon uit te kleden en de eerste jurk pakte. Hij was al lastig genoeg om aan te krijgen en toen ik naar mezelf keek in de spiegel had ik zo zelf kunnen gaan trouwen. Hij was spierwit en had een lange sleep. Deze jurk viel dus al af. En de tweede jurk was zo knal groen dat ik een stoplicht had kunnen zijn.

Toen ik de derde jurk vast pakte bekeek ik hem en had ik al een goed gevoel. Hij was licht bruin en had een band over mijn rechter schouder waar boven op een bloem zat. Hij had een zwarte band om de middel en begon daarna te plooien. Ik deed hem aan en hij zat als gegoten en toen ik naar mezelf keek in de spiegel wist ik dat ik deze wilde en dat ik de vierde niet eens meer wilde passen.

Mijn haar kleurde mooi bij de jurk en bracht mijn blauwe ogen er nog meer uit en ik glimlachte vrolijk. Ik voelde opeens aan de onderkant bij mijn hand het kaartje bungelen, maar ik wilde eigenlijk helemaal niet kijken te bang dat hij te prijzig was. Ik pakte het kaartje vast en draaide hem langzaam om en mijn vrolijkheid was in een klap verdwenen.

'230 pond?' Mompelde ik en zuchtte luid.

'Is er een probleem mevrouw?' Hoorde ik de verkoopster zeggen en ik beet op mijn lip. Wat moest ik nu zeggen, want de net had ik nog zo'n grote mond en nu moest ik haar vertellen dat ik dit niet kon betalen.

'Ik.. Ik kreeg een ritsje niet dicht maar het is al gelukt, dank u.' Mompelde ik. Ik hoorde haar weer weg lopen en begon de jurk uit te trekken, ook al wilde ik het niet. Ik trok mijn eigen kleding weer aan en keek nog met één blik naar de jurk waarna ik het pas hokje uit stapte en de jurken terug gaf aan de verkoopster en zei dat er niks bijzat wat me beviel.

Met een zwaar hart liep ik de winkel uit. Ik merkte buiten dat het miezerde dus deed ik mijn capuchon op van mijn vest en sloeg mijn armen om mijn middel waarna ik snel naar huis toe liep. Ik frommelde met mijn sleutels en uiteindelijk ging de deur open en bleef ik er even tegen aanstaan.

'Lotte ben jij dat?' Hoorde ik Remus roepen vanuit de woonkamer.

'Ja!' Riep ik terug maar het kwam er een beetje piepend uit. Ik schopte mijn schoenen uit en rende naar boven om een droog shirt aan te doen. Toen ik weer beneden kwam zag ik nog een halve pizza op tafel staan en ik pakte een stuk en legde dat op een bord terwijl ik ging zitten.

'We hebben een onverwachte Orde vergadering vanavond, daarom dat we makkelijk eten.' Remus glimlachte naar me en ik knikte.

'Hier of-?'

'Bij Peter thuis. We vertrekken over een kwartiertje.' Ik knikte en bracht mijn bord naar de keuken toe en rende snel naar boven toe om mijn toverstok te pakken en wat Orde papieren die ik in een tas deed. Ik wilde de deur van mijn kamer net open doen toen Sirius opeens in de deur opening stond.

'Hey...' Mompelde ik en hij sloot de deur en liep richting mij, waardoor ik automatisch een paar passen terug zette.

'Wat is er?' Vroeg hij.

'Niks, wat zou er moeten zijn?' Ik beet op mijn lip en hij keek me verward aan.

'Eerst dat je zomaar weg gaat zonder iets terug te zeggen, en dat je me al een paar dagen ontwijkt en nu dat je van me terug deinst. Wat is er aan de hand Charlotte?' Hij keek me verwachtingsvol aan en ik probeerde zijn blik te ontwijken.

'Niks.. ik-'

'Ja?'

'Ik had het gevoel dat...'

'Dat wat?'

'Dat-'

'Sirius! Charlotte! Kom op we moeten gaan!' Sirius keek me even aan waarna Remus ons nog een keer riep en zich toen omdraaide en mijn kamer uitliep. Ik zuchtte diep en voelde me slecht en ik wilde Sirius niet zo behandelen. Ik rende snel mijn kamer uit en zag hem net de hoek om gaan richting de trap dus ik haalde hem in en pakte zijn hand.

'Ik had het gevoel dat ik je de laatste tijd nogal lastig viel. Dus ik dacht ik laat je wat meer met rust...' Dat was de beste smoes die ik in zo'n korte tijd kon bedenken, maar gelukkig geloofde Sirius mij en glimlachte zijn Sirius glimlach en deed zijn arm om mijn middel.

'Kitten, dat zal nooit zo zijn.' Hij gaf een kus op mijn hoofd en mijn maag schreeuwde het zowat uit dus ik bleef eventjes staan terwijl hij doorliep. Toen ik bij de voordeur aan kwam zag ik Remus al klaar staan om te verschijnselen.

Ik pakte zijn hand vast en zag Sirius er naar kijken met een blik die ik van hem niet kende, maar ik had geen tijd om er op te reageren want ik werd de draaikolk van het verschijnselen in getrokken en stond een seconde later in een straat die ik niet kende. Ik hield mijn hand op mijn toverstok en Remus liep richting een huis wat er wat afgelegen bij stond. De tuin was alleen maar grind en de ramen zagen er vies uit.

'Een spreuk om Dreuzels en niet leden van de Orde weg te houden.' Mompelde Sirius en ik wist niet waar hij het over had totdat we het tuinpad op liepen en de tuin opeens tot leven kwam en er achter de ramen licht scheen en ik mensen zag zitten die vrolijk aan het lachen waren en er knusse gordijntjes aan de zijkant hingen.

We gingen naar binnen en klopte op de deur en Remus sprak wat spreuken uit waarna de deur vanzelf open ging en Peter ons te gemoed kwam lopen.

'Ah Remus, Sirius! Ga zitten, ik heb speciaal een plaats voor jullie naast me bewaard!' Peter keek met z'n waterige oogjes zijn twee vrienden lachend aan.

'Sorry Peter, maar ik moet vandaag wat met Ian bespreken.' Zei Remus en klopte hem op zijn schouder waarna Peter naar de grond keek en daarna weer enthousiast naar ons op keek.

'Dan kunnen Sirius en...' Hij keek mij even vragend aan en ik glimlachte.

'Charlotte, ik heb je nog niet zo vaak gezien.' Peter lachte en knikte.

'Klopt, anders... anders had ik je naam wel onthouden.' Sirius glimlachte naar hem en Peter liep naar de woonkamer en begeleidde ons naar twee houten stoelen met kussens erop. Hij ging zelf aan de andere stoel ernaast zitten en Sirius en ik namen ook plaats.

'Hoe is het eigenlijk afgelopen in de stad...' Fluisterde Sirius in mijn oor terwijl iedereen langzaam plaats nam aan de lange tafel.

'Ik heb niks kunnen vinden.' Mompelde ik en hij keek me verbaasd aan.

'Vast wel iets?'

'Ja, een jurkje die ik erg leuk vond, maar die was ver boven mijn budget bij De Lavendel en Rozen, winkel.' Net nadat ik dat had gezegd maande Perkamentus ons tot stilte en begon de vergadering. Ze hadden het over de vorige aanval en bespraken wanneer ze een nieuwe wilde plannen.

'Ik zeg over 8 dagen. Ik heb uit bronnen gehoord dat ze dan een aanval plannen op een kerkje in het Dreuzel dorp Midsummer.' Zei Marlene en Perkamentus knikte en streek door zijn baard.

'Goed dat is dan afgesproken. Ik weet dat Lily en James er dan sowieso niet zullen zijn vanwege hun huwelijks reis, maar laat het mij op tijd weten als je niet komt.' Sirius keek mij even aan en ik keek hem streng aan terug.

'Ik ga mee Sirius...' Fluisterde ik naar hem en hij wilde er wat tegenin brengen maar bedacht zich zo te zien.

'Erhm...' Lily stond opeens op en iedereen keek haar vragend aan.

'James en ik hebben nog iets anders aan te kondigen.' James glimlachte naar haar en ze pakte zijn hand.

'Ik heb het een tijdje verborgen gehouden, maar ik zou het nu graag willen delen met jullie als vrienden. Ik ben al 3 maanden in verwachting van een kind van James.' Ze had de tranen in haar ogen staan maar straalde van top tot teen.

Iedereen begon te klappen en te lachen en feliciteerde haar. Sirius sprong zowat op en rende naar James toe en gaf hem een knuffel en na een beetje getwijfel Lily ook. Ik lachte vrolijk en gaf Lily ook een knuffel en feliciteerde James ook van harte. De rest van de vergadering ging niet echt meer over Orde zaken maar meer over haar en James. Het werd laat en ik was zo slaperig dat ik het verschijnselen bijna niet merkte en toen we thuis kwamen en nog even in de woonkamer gingen zitten viel ik op de bank inslaap.

* * *

Het was maandag morgen en ik zat achter mijn bureau te kijken naar een rapport over dementors die ver van Azkaban waren gesignaleerd. Ik had de wezens al eens eerder ontmoet want we bewaarde de zaken die met hen te maken hadden op onze afdeling, maar nog steeds gaf de gedachte aan ze mij de kriebels.

'Klop Klop...' Ik keek verbaasd op en zag Sirius met een grijns in de deuropening staan.

'Wat doe jij hier?' Vroeg ik en Sirius keek me zielig aan.

'Je begint niet eens met: Hallo aller liefste Sirius, wat leuk dat je er bent en wat heerlijk dat je mij komt bevrijden van deze plek.' Hij grijnsde en ik rolde met mijn ogen waarna ik opstond en naar hem toe liep.

'Ik kom je meenemen...' Hij pakte mijn jas van de kapstok en sloeg die om mijn schouders heen waarna hij de deur voor mij open hield.

'Voor een verassing.' Zijn knipoog was genoeg om me te overtuigen om mee te gaan. En even later liepen we in het centrum van Londen. Ik schrok toen ik zag in welke richting we liepen.

'Sirius...'

'Kom op, ik wil zien welk jurkje het was!' Hij keek me met een pruillip aan en ik zuchtte maar knikte toch instemmend. Hij lachte vrolijk en legde zijn arm om mijn schouder heen. De kriebels begonnen weer in mijn maag en we liepen de winkel binnen.

Sirius was in de stoel voor de kleedhokjes gaan zitten, ik had ondertussen de jurk gepakt en hij keek me verwachtingsvol aan.

'Nou kom op! Omkleden!' Hij lachte en ik liep snel een hokje in. Na een tijdje had ik het jurkje aan en deed ik voorzichtig het gordijn opzij.

'Geen commentaar!'

'Ik zou niet durven...' Lachte hij en ik liep het pashokje uit en draaide een rondje. Sirius was stil gevallen en aan zijn gezicht was ook niks te zien dus ik werd er nogal zenuwachtig van.

'En wat vind je er van?' Fluisterde ik en hij stond op en ik schrok toen hij zijn armen opeens om mijn middel heen sloeg en mij diep in mijn ogen aankeek.

'Ik vind dat je er zo prachtig uit ziet dat Lily misschien zelfs jaloers zou worden. En ik vind dat ik je zo mee naar huis zou willen nemen.' Ik lachte verlegen en probeer het blozen te stoppen dus liep ik snel het pashokje weer in. Ik hoorde hem lachen en ik begon mij om te kleden.

Toen ik het pashokje uitkwam zag ik hem niet in de stoel zitten en kon hem ook niet in de buurt vinden. Pas toen ik een paar minuten daar verloren stond hoorde ik hem opeens mijn naam roepen.

'Kom op, we gaan weer terug naar het werk.' Ik zuchtte diep, omdat ik wist dat ik me daar nu al helemaal niet meer op kon concentreren. Maar even later zat ik toch weer achter mijn bureau terwijl mijn gedachte bij Sirius was.

* * *

Het was de morgen van de bruiloft toen ik wakker werd van wat gestommel op de gang. Ik keek op mijn wekker en zag dat het 8 uur 's ochtends was. Ik herinnerde mij dat Remus had gezegd dat zij al vroeg bij James moesten zijn samen met Peter omdat ze zijn beste mannen en getuigen waren. Ik had geen speciale rol in de bruiloft dus ik hoefde er pas rond 12 uur heen.

Ik draaide me weer om in bed en probeer nog wat slaap te vatten. Ik had het jurkje niet gekocht en in plaats daarvan had ik een oud zwart saai jurkje van vroeger klaar gelegd om aan te doen, ik had niks beters.

Rond 10 uur ging mijn wekker af en stapte ik slaperig mijn bed uit en liep naar de badkamer om te douchen en mijn make-up te doen. Nadat ik dat klaar had liep ik met een omgewikkelde handdoek mijn kamer binnen en keek naar de hutkoffer die voor mijn bed stond waar mijn zwarte jurkje op ligt. Maar integendeel... hij lag er niet.

Een lichte paniek aanval nam zijn greep op mij en ik begon alles overhoop te halen zoekend naar dat jurkje.

Ik raakte verder in paniek toen ik hem echt niet kon vinden, en ik had nog maar een half uur de tijd voordat ik weg moest. Ik bedacht me dat de jongens er misschien iets mee hadden gedaan dus deed ik de deur woest open en wilde naar buiten toe rennen, maar struikelde over een doos die voor mijn deur lag.

'Auww...' Mompelde ik en keek naar de doos die nu op zijn kant bij mijn voeten lag.

'De Lavendel en Rozen...' Las ik hardop en ik haalde de deksel van de doos af en zag het bruine jurkje erin liggen met een briefje erop waar Sirius zijn naam op had geschreven.

Ik glimlachte en pakte de jurk vast en begon nog meer te glimlachen. Hij was te lief en ik begon er van te blozen. Ik stond snel op en trok het jurkje aan waarna ik een paar zwarte ballerina's erbij zocht en mijn haar opstak. Ik pakte een klein zwart tasje en liep met een glimlach die niet meer van mijn gezicht was af te slaan naar beneden toe om op weg te gaan naar de bruiloft.

* * *

**REVIEW :D**


	10. De Bruiloft

**Tadaa! Een update, en volgens mij, best wel op tijd (: Ik heb steeds meer inspiratie en ik heb nu ook al vrij duidelijk in mijn hoofd hoe het verder zal gaan lopen. Meestal begin ik namelijk met schrijven zonder over het plot na te denken. (slim I know.) Maar goed, hier het hoofdstuk met James en Lily hun bruiloft!  
Volgend hoofdstuk wordt ook een favoriet van mij, want dan is de dooddoeners aanval (: ik zit nog te twijfelen voor wie het precies dramatisch gaat worden!  
Ik hoop dat jullie het hoofdstuk wat vinden en dat jullie reviewen! Ojah, op het einde geef ik nog wat informatie over een genoemd J.K. Rowling onderwerp (: mochten jullie lichtelijk vergeten zijn hoe het ook al weer zat.**

**Liefs,  
Jade**

**Hoofdstuk 10: De Bruiloft.**

* * *

'Adem in... Adem uit...' Ik stond naast de deur van Lily's kamer en hoorde iemand hyperventileren in een papieren zakje.

'Lily?' Vroeg ik terwijl ik op de deur klopte. Ik hoorde wat gestommel en Lies deed de deur open en keek mij glimlachend aan.

'Lily is... ehr, even niet in staat iets te zeggen maar kom gerust binnen.' Ik liep naar binnen en zag Lily op een stoel zitten voor de spiegel terwijl ze in en uit aan het ademen was in een papieren zakje.

'Hallo Lily...' Ze keek om slaakte een kreetje en wilde wat zeggen maar er kwam alleen hoog gepiep uit haar keel dus keek ze Lies even aan en wees daarna naar mij.

'Lily vindt het heel leuk dat je er bent.' Ik lachte en liep naar haar toe en ze wees naar mijn jurkje en stak haar duim op.

'Van Sirius gekregen... Maar wat is er aan de hand Lily?' Ik ging naast haar zitten en een ander meisje kwam ook binnen gelopen met dezelfde jurk aan als Lies dus ik nam aan dat zij de bruidsmeisjes waren.

'Ze is bang dat James opeens van gedachte is verandert.' Mompelde de brunette die naast Lies stond en Lily begon weer harder te hyperventileren.

'Lily hoe kom je daar nou bij? James houdt van je! Anders had hij toch ook niet al die jaren achter je aangezeten op school? En anders zou je nu toch ook geen kind van hem dragen? Toen ik bij Sirius en Remus kwam inwonen en James er nog was heeft hij zolang met mij gepraat over jou! Over hoe geweldig je was en hoe mooi en lief! Lily hij zal je nooit verlaten, je zult voor altijd aan hem vast zitten.' Ik keek haar lachend aan en legde mijn hand op haar schouder en ze stopte met hyperventileren en haalde de bruine zak van haar mond af.

'Denk je dat echt?' Lies en de brunette stonden hevig naar mij te knikken dat ik ja moest zeggen dus ik knikte naar Lily die begon te glimlachen en mij omhelsde.

'Lils, we moeten nu wel echt je jurk gaan aantrekken.' Zei de brunette en Lily knikte en veegde haar tranen weg en bracht haar mascara weer in orde.

De bruidsmeisjes hadden Lily's jurk uit de hoes gehaald en hingen hem aan de haak achter het omkleed gordijn. Na 15 minuten kwam Lily tevoorschijn en draaide een rondje voor ons.

Volgens mij zakte mijn mond open want ze zag er prachtig uit. De jurk was niet wit maar heel erg mooi donker groen wat prachtig bij haar haar stond. Haar ogen schitterde, iedereen moest wel naar haar kijken. De jurk was aan de bovenkant strak waarna die in een kleine hoepel rok uit liep. Haar schouders waren bloot maar aan haar boven armen zat nog wel een stukje mouw die van sierlijk kant was gemaakt. Haar rok was bedekt met tule waarop de bovenste laag was versierd. Vanaf haar middel liep in een punt naar beneden een patroon van geborduurde bloemen in een grijs groene kleur met diamantjes erop. Ze had geen sleep achter haar jurk maar wel een op haar hoofd die ze als een tiara op had. Hij was zilver en op haar voorhoofd ruste een kleine druppelvormige parel.

'En? Wat vinden jullie ervan?' Mompelde ze zachtjes, en volgens mij waren de twee bruidsmeisjes ook met stomheid geslagen.

'Lils, je hebt er nog nooit zo mooi uit gezien...' mompelde Lies, en Lily giechelde en omhelsde haar. Er was opeens een klop op de deur en Marlene kwam binnen lopen, met ook dezelfde jurk aan als Lies en de brunette.

'Oh Lily...' Ze sloeg haar handen voor haar mond, en Lily kreeg weer tranen in haar ogen en lachte vrolijk terwijl ze Marlene omhelsde.

'James zal je aangapen op het altaar.' Giechelde de brunette en ze begonnen met z'n vieren te praten dus ik dacht dat ik maar beter kon vertrekken. Dit was een moment voor hen.

Toen ik de gang door liep kwam ik langs James zijn kamer en even twijfelde ik om aan te kloppen, maar bedacht me toen om het niet te doen en ik liep snel verder naar de zaal. Toen ik daar binnen kwam zag ik dat alles met zijde slingers en bloemen was versierd in witte kleuren. Mensen stonden nog met elkaar te praten en ik voelde me een beetje ongemakkelijk. Ik zag zo snel geen leden van de Orde waarmee ik echt omging en Sirius, James en Remus waren nog bezig met omkleden.

Een ober kwam langs lopen en bood me wat te drinken aan wat ik dankbaar aanpakte. Ik wilde net een slok nemen toen ik opschrok en een hand op mijn schouder voelde. Het was Molly en ze had een rood hoofd, maar een brede glimlach op haar gezicht.

'Charlotte, lieverd, wat leuk je weer te zien!' Ik glimlachte terug en ze begon over de Dreuzels die er rondliepen.

'Het is wel moeilijk hoor, de hele tijd niet toveren omdat die Dreuzels erbij zijn.' Ze lachte en ik wilde wat antwoorden, maar de pastoor stond opeens op en zei dat we plaats moesten nemen.

Ik ging naast Molly, Arthur en hun kinderen zitten en even later begon de muziek zachtjes te spelen. Het was niet het originele, Hier Komt De Bruid, nummer, maar een zacht en liefelijk Iers getint liedje. James kwam oplopen en hij straalde van top tot teen en zwaaide zelfs nog naar twee mensen vooraan waarvan ik vermoedde dat het zijn ouders waren.

Hierna kwamen de bruidmeisjes en mannen op. Sirius liep voorop met de brunette aan zijn arm met een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht. Hij zag mij niet zitten en ik zuchtte zachtjes, omdat ik veel liever naast zijn zijde had willen lopen.  
Hierna kwam Remus met Lies aan zijn arm en het viel me op dat hij er vandaag minder vermoeid uitzag zoals hij normaal altijd deed. Het viel me toen ook pas op dat de mannen een rode Lelie op hun borst hadden en de bruidsmeisjes een klein boeketje vast hielden.

Peter kwam als laatste met Marlene aan zijn arm en hij leek het wel leuk te vinden terwijl zij het volgens mij iets minder plezierig vond. Ik moest lachen en na een tijdje stopte de muziek en begon er een ander nummer te spelen. Iedereen draaide zijn hoofd naar de ingang toe en Lily kwam aanlopen met haar vader aan haar arm. Ze had een bruidsboeket van rode Lelies in haar handen en ze zag er perfect uit. Je hoorde iedereen een diepe ademteug nemen, omdat ze er zo prachtig bij liep. Ze schitterde van top tot teen en ik zag wat vreugde tranen in haar ooghoeken zitten. Haar vader gaf haar een kus waarna James, helemaal verbluft, haar hand nam en haar de opstapjes van het altaar op hielp. Die twee waren echt voor elkaar gemaakt.

* * *

Bij de receptie stond iedereen gretig te wachten op het kersverse bruidspaar. Toen Lily en James binnen kwamen begon iedereen hard te klappen en sommige zelfs te fluiten. Iedereen wilde met ze praten en binnen een mum van tijd waren ze omringd met mensen. Ik zag Sirius nog steeds met de brunette staan lachen en praten en ik voelde een lichte pang van jaloezie.

Een hand op mijn rug liet me opschrikken en ik zag Remus achter me staan.

'Vond je het mooi?' Vroeg hij en ik knikte en we keken allebei weer naar het bruidspaar wat nu richting de taart liep.

'Had James ook een paniek aanval?' Remus lachte en knikte.

'Een abnormaal erge, Lily zeker ook neem ik aan?' Ik knikte en we keken hoe ze samen het mes vast pakte en een punt van de taart sneden. Er was luid geklap te horen en ik klapte ook vrolijk mee.

'Wie is dat meisje naast Sirius eigenlijk?' Vroeg ik, en ik probeerde het zo luchtig mogelijk te laten klinken.

'Dat is Clara Obscura, die is ook net lid geworden van de Orde, volgende week heeft ze haar inwijding.' Ik knikte en bekeek haar nog eens, ze stond te lachen met Sirius en ik besloot er maar geen aandacht meer aan te schenken.

'Geachte Dames en Heren,' Ik schrok op toen de zanger van de band op stond en door de microfoon begon te praten. 'Het is tijd voor het bruidspaar hun eerste dans, de bruidsmeisjes en mannen mogen volgen.'

'Dat ben ik, ik hoop dat ik straks ook nog met jou kan dansen.' Remus knipoogde naar mij en liep toen naar Lies toe. Ik bleef daar staan toe kijken hoe Lily en James begonnen met dansen en later ook Remus, Sirius en Peter en de 3 bruidsmeisjes met hen.

Nadat ze klaar waren zag ik Sirius zoekend rond kijken en ik hoopte dat hij mij zocht, maar voordat ik zijn aandacht had stond Remus voor mij met een uitgestrekte hand. Ik glimlachte en pakte hem aan waarna hij mij mee loodste naar de dansvloer. Het volgende nummer begon en ik legde een hand op zijn schouder en de andere in zijn hand terwijl hij zijn ene hand op mijn middel legde. We begonnen met dansen en ik lachte vrolijker terwijl hij me in het rond draaide.

'Oh sorry!' Zei ik lachend toen ik op zijn teen trapte en hij grijnsde. Het nummer liep ten einde en Remus maakte een buiging voor me waarna ik dat ook deed. Hij pakte mijn hand en ik draaide mij om, om Sirius naar ons te zien staren met een boze blik. Hij merkte toen pas dat ik naar me keek en draaide zich om en liep richting het buffet zonder iets te zeggen. Ik wist niet wat ik ervan moest denken dus liep ik achter hem aan. Ik stond achter hem en keek toe hoe hij een beetje agressief wat sla op schepte. Ik raakte zijn arm aan en hij draaide zich om.

'Bedankt voor de jurk, ik ben je wat verschuldigd.' Zei ik en hij leek verbaasd om mij te zien maar glimlachte daarna.

'Ik deed het graag, hij staat je erg mooi. Remus vind dat kennelijk ook.' Dat laatste mompelde hij er meer achteraan zodat ik niet zeker wist of hij het wel echt zei.

'Sirius?' Clara kwam opeens aanlopen en glimlachte naar hem.

'Wil je dansen?' Sirius keek heel even naar mij en glimlachte daarna naar haar.

'Nee sorry, ik had Charlotte er al een beloofd.' Hij knipoogde naar me en zette zijn bord neer waarna hij mijn hand pakte. We liepen daarna langs Clara die ons een beetje verbaasd aankeek.

Een langzaam nummer begon te spelen en hij trok mij wat dichter tegen zich aan. Ik legde mijn handen op zijn schouders en na een tijdje ruste ik mijn hoofd tegen zijn borstkast aan.

'Kitten?'

'Ja?' Fluisterde ik zachtjes terug en hief mijn hoofd een beetje op zodat ik hem aan kon kijken, maar hij keek richting de grond.

'Wil je nog steeds mee zondag? Naar de aanval?' Ik zuchtte zachtjes en draaide zijn hoofd met mijn hand mijn richting op.

'Sirius, ik ga mee. Ik kan voor mezelf zorgen en ik ben hier omdat ik graag wil helpen. En niets kan me daar vanaf brengen snap je dat?' Hij keek me even aan waarna hij mij weer dichter tot zich trok. We waren bijna niet meer aan het dansen. We wiegde meer heen en weer terwijl de muziek zachtjes speelde.

'Maar ik wil niet dat er wat met je gebeurd...'

'Dat gebeurd niet, beloofd...' Ik gaf hem een kus op zijn wang en hij keek me aan waarna ik hem los liet, omdat het nummer was afgelopen.

'Misschien kun je nu maar beter met Clara dansen, anders wordt ze nog boos.' Lachte ik en hij rolde met zijn ogen.

'Mag ik niet gewoon met jou blijven dansen?' Voordat ik wat terug kon zeggen stond James opeens naast ons en lachte vrolijk.

'Het spijt me Charlotte, maar ik moet hem even lenen.' Sirius keek hem aan met een blik die ik niet van hem kende, maar liep toch met hem mee de tuin in. Er begon een nieuw nummer te spelen en ik liep van de dansvloer af en ging zitten terwijl ik een glas champagne kreeg van de ober.

De afspraak die ik met mezelf had gemaakt wilde ik eigenlijk verbreken. Sirius had nog steeds niet aan mij op de een of andere manier duidelijk gemaakt dat hij mij ook leuk vond. Ik moest hem dus uit mijn hoofd zetten, omdat het dus duidelijk niks zal worden. Maar dat was makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan. Ik zuchtte toen ik hem weer naar binnen zag lopen en beet op mijn lip.

Zijn haar viel nonchalant golvend rond zijn gezicht en in zijn zwart witte pak zag hij er leuker uit dan ooit. Het over hem heen komen, werd moeilijker dan ik had gedacht...

* * *

Bij de receptie en het feestje daarna voor alle tovenaars en heksen had ik iets te veel gedronken. Toen we Lily en James hadden uitgezwaaid in hun auto, omdat ze op weg gingen naar hun huwelijksreis was het feest voorbij en verliet iedereen langzaam het feest gebouw.

Ik wist niet meer zo snel hoe ik hier was gekomen en stond me te bedenken waar ik mijn auto had geparkeerd toen ik mij bedacht dat ik helemaal geen auto had. Ik begon zachtjes in mezelf te lachen en zocht daarna Remus of Sirius, omdat zij mij vast wel konden helpen.

Ver kwam ik echter niet want toen ik Sirius met wat vrouwen zag staan werd het me weer duidelijk dat ik over hem heen moest komen. Ik plofte dus op een bankje neer en staarde naar mijn schoenen, omdat ik geen zin had om verder te lopen.

Ik schrok op toen er iemand naast me kwam zitten. Remus overhandigde mij mijn jas en tas en keek me daarna een beetje vreemd aan.

'Wat is er? Zit er iets op mijn gezicht?' Vroeg ik snel en hij schudde zijn hoofd.

'Nee ik zat aan iets te denken...' Mompelde hij en ik knikte.

'Klaar om te gaan?' Sirius stond opeens voor me en reek mij zijn hand.

'Ik weet niet meer hoe ik hier ben gekomen...' Fluisterde ik naar hem en knipoogde.

'Dan kun je wel bij mij achterop.' Ik pakte zijn hand aan en hij trok me overeind maar ik verloor een beetje mijn balans en hij moest me overeind houden.

'Iemand heeft hier volgens mij een beetje teveel op...' Hij lachte en ik sloeg zachtjes tegen zijn arm.

'Sshst! Dat is een geheim...' Hij lachte nog harder en Remus rolde met zijn ogen.

'Ik zie jullie thuis wel.'

'Dag Remus!' Ik zwaaide enthousiast en Sirius begon weer te lachen waarna hij mij goed vast pakte en mij mee loodste naar zijn motor.

'Sirius?'

'Ja?' Zei hij terwijl hij mij een helm overhandigde.

'Zullen we naar Italië toe vliegen?' Hij lachte weer en hielp me op de motor.

'Ik beloof je dat we dat een andere keer zullen doen.'

'Oke.' Fluisterde ik terug en sloeg mijn armen om zijn middel en liet mijn hoofd tegen zijn rug aan rusten. Ik hoorde hoe hij de motor startte en ik pakte hem steviger vast waarna we langzaam wegreden. Het geronk van de motor en het zachte gehobbel waren slaapverwekkend en ik duizelde een beetje in terwijl ik Sirius stevig vast hield.

'Kitten?' Ik schrok op en merkte toen pas dat we stil stonden en we bij het huis waren. Hij zat nog op de motor omdat ik hem nog steeds vast had en hij had zijn handen om de mijne heen gevouwen.

'Oh sorry...' Hij lachte en ik liet hem los waarna hij mij van de motor af hielp.

'Kom op, ik breng je wel naar bed.' Toen we binnen waren en de trap opliepen zei iets diep van binnen dat ik hem moest vertellen dat ik hem leuk vond. Maar dat wilde ik niet, ik wilde hem liever duidelijk maken dat ik over hem heen was.

We liepen mijn kamer binnen en hij zette mij neer op het bed maar ik pakte zijn hand en trok hem ook naar beneden.

'Sirius... ik-'

'Ja?' Hij keek me vragend en geamuseerd aan.

'Ik ben over je heen.' Ik zei het prompt en hij keek mij niet begrijpend met een glimlach op zijn gezicht aan.

'Je bent over mij heen?'

'Ja.'

'Wanneer was je dan onder mij?' Hij begon te lachen en stond op en gaf mij nog een kusje op mijn hand en liep daarna mijn kamer uit.

Ik had het idee dat hij het niet helemaal goed had begrepen, maar ik had het hem tenminste gezegd, en dat was de bedoeling. Ik stond op en kleedde me uit waarna ik onder de dekens kroop en in een diepe slaap terecht kwam.

* * *

De ochtend na de bruiloft werd ik wakker door de zonnestralen die op mijn gezicht schenen. Het viel me mee dat ik geen kater had, maar ik kon me niet zoveel meer herinneren van gisteravond.

Met moeite kwam ik mijn bed uit omdat ik nog hartstikke moe was, maar ik moest wel opstaan want vandaag zouden we de plannen door gaan nemen voor de aanval morgen.

Ik kleedde me aan in een spijkerbroek met scheuren op mijn knieën en een rode sweater. Ik deed mijn haar in een hoge paardenstaart en liep naar beneden toe om wat te gaan ontbijten.

Toen ik beneden kwam en de deur open deed zat Sirius met een glas pompoen sap aan tafel. Hij keek op en er verscheen een grijns op zijn gezicht.

'Goedemorgen Kitten, lekker geslapen?' Ik keek hem een beetje niet begrijpend aan en ging ook zitten en knikte.

'Ja, ik kan me alleen vrij weinig herinneren van na de bruiloft...' Ik gaapte en hij lachte een beetje plagerig.

'Wat?' Ik keek hem dwingend aan. Als er iets was gebeurd dan moest ik dat weten.

'Niks.'

'Sirius, vertel!' Hij keek mij weer aan en zijn ogen waren aan het twinkelen.

'Niks... behalve dan dat je kennelijk onder mij bent geweest, want gisteren had je me verteld dat je over mij was...?' Ik keek hem vreemd aan en hij lachte opnieuw.

'Laat maar, wil je wat pompoen sap?' Ik knikte en hij stond op en liep naar de keuken waarna ik de krant pakte en naar de pagina over het ministerie bladerde.

Ik fronste toen ik een klein artikeltje zag waarin mijn afdeling stond.

_Met ingang van volgende week zal het Departement van Mysteries toegevoegd worden aan het Departement van Mystificatie. Dit gebeurd zodat het ministerie meer kan bezuinigen en er een duidelijkere band komt tussen de twee Departementen die eerder ook al veel met elkaar te maken hadden, maar door de geheimzinnigheid van het Departement van Mystificatie was gescheiden. De werknemers die eerst bij het Departement van Mysteries hoorde worden nu automatisch verbloemisten -De mensen die er werken worden Verbloemisten genoemd -en moeten een geheimhoudingsplicht afleggen zoals alle werknemers van het Departement van Mystificatie. Want zoals iedereen weet is het departementshoofd zelfs onbekend en de werkzaamheden die er worden uitgevoerd zijn ook strikt geheim. Er is dan ook geen toegang tot de 9e verdieping (waar het Departement zich bevindt) voor niet-werknemers van het Departement._

Hoe kon dit? Ik was nog niet eens op de hoogte hiervan en het stond al in de krant? Sirius kwam weer binnen lopen en zag mijn verbaasde en boze gezicht en vroeg wat er aan de hand was. Ik overhandigde hem de krant en wees op het artikel waarna hij het ook doorlas.

'Departement van Mystificatie? Iedereen zegt dat dat een vreselijke plek is. Mensen beweren dat daar een kamer is die niet open is te krijgen en waar ze een kracht bestuderen die sterker is dan alle natuur rampen. En een hersenkamer, waar ze de hersens van allemaal verschillende soorten mensen, dieren en half wezens houden.' Ik keek hem vreemd aan. Mijn haren op mijn armen waren overeind komen te staan en Sirius zag het en pakte mijn hand vast.

'Waarom neem je niet gewoon ontslag?' Hij fluisterde het, maar ik keek gelijk op en schudde mijn hoofd.

'Sirius mijn baan is iets waar ik van hou, wat ik leuk vind! Dat geef ik niet zomaar op...' Hij zuchtte en wilde wat zeggen maar Remus kwam binnen lopen met het bericht dat we moesten gaan als we de bespreking niet wilde missen. Sirius keek me nog even duidelijk aan, maar ik schudde mijn hoofd en legde de krant weg waarna ik weg liep. Misschien nu hij niet meer was toegelaten op mijn afdeling zou ik hem ook een stuk minder zien, en dan zou het misschien ook een stuk makkelijker zijn om over hem heen te komen. Ik zuchtte, deed mijn schoenen en jas aan en wachtte op Remus en Sirius waarna we met z'n drieën verschijnselde naar Marlène's huis.

* * *

**Dus, het Departement van Mystificatie, ik had er ook wat moeite mee om het weer boven te krijgen dus ik had het weer even opgezocht van Wikipedia. Hier een kleine samenvatting:**

**_Het departement bevindt zich op de negende verdieping van het ministerie van Toverkunst. Het departementshoofd is onbekend en de werkzaamheden die er worden uitgevoerd zijn zelfs strikt geheim. De mensen die er werken worden Verbloemisten genoemd.  
Het departement is te bereiken met een lift vanaf het Atrium. Een lange gang verbindt de lift met een ronde, pikzwarte kamer waar meerdere identieke deuren zijn zonder deurklink. De kamer wordt verlicht door blauwe vlammen. Telkens als je door een van de deuren bent gegaan draait de kamer rond. Achter de deuren zijn verschillende kamers:_**

_**De Hersenkamer: een rechthoekige kamer waar enorme glazen bakken staan, gevuld met groene vloeistof en parelwitte hersenen. Afgezonderd van de aquariums staan er ook een paar bureaus. Aan het plafond hangen, bevestigd met gouden kettingen, lampen.**_

_**Kamer des Doods: Een grote stenen ruimte met een kuil van ongeveer 6 meter diep. Vanaf de muren lopen stenen banken steil omlaag. In de kuil staat een podium met een stenen boog waar een zwart rafelig gordijn in hangt. Wie door dit gordijn heen valt zal sterven en er niet aan de andere kant terug uitkomen. (Hier ging Sirius dood)**_

_**De Gesloten Kamer: deze kamer is niet open te krijgen. Hierin wordt een kracht bestudeerd die sterker en vreselijker is dan alle natuurrampen bij elkaar. Waarschijnlijk wordt in deze kamer liefde bestudeerd.**_

_**De Tijdkamer: hier staan vele bureaus met aan het einde een grote tafel met daarop een glazen stolp met de luchtstroom die jonger en ouder maakt.**_

_**De Hal der Profetieën: deze kamer is enorm. De ruimte is een soort kathedraal waar honderden grote kasten staan. In deze kasten liggen overal profetieën (toekomstvoorspellingen).**_

**Wel mijn versie is dus ook nog dat Charlotte's afdeling er zit (: want dat vind ik nodig voor het plot. Hopelijk staat het volgende hoofdstuk er dinsdag op, want zondag ben ik weg, dus dan hoop ik maandag en dinsdag middag het nieuwe hoofdstuk te schrijven, vol met actie ;)**

**REVIEW :D**


End file.
